Les enfants de la lune
by Arsinoai
Summary: Une jeune fille est poursuivie par des loups-garou, elle va faire la rencontre d'alliés inattendus. Alec/OC. COMPLET
1. Chapter 1

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil en arrière pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas suivit. Cependant je savais que face à de tels poursuivants je n'avais aucune chance. Je m'appelle Alizéa et j'ai 15 ans. Il y a quelques mois encore je sortais avec un garçon un peu plus âgé que moi, Jason et qui avait à mon encontre un comportement plus ou moins forcé. Pourquoi? Aucune idée! Je regardais le ciel, la pleine lune était splendide ce qui me força à accélérer. Un hurlement lointain se fit entendre et je frémis... ils se rapprochaient, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Je fuyais depuis longtemps et j'étais arrivée dans une ville que je ne connaissais absolument pas.

J'étais au bord d'une route, haletante et mes forces m'abandonnaient, tout comme mon courage. Mais je savais qu'ils ne voulaient pas me tuer, ils voulaient que je devienne comme eux. Mon ex-petit ami était avec eux, bien sûr et j'aurais certainement dû me méfier de son attitude si étrange, mais quand on a 15 ans on ne croit plus à ces vieux conte ou le grand méchant loup veut manger le petit chaperon rouge. Pourtant mon histoire pouvait se résumer à ça.

Deux hurlements se firent entendre, ils avaient certainement élaborer une stratégie pour me capturer, je regardais où ma folle course me menait et je vis au loin un château, je décidais de m'y rendre, je savais que je mettais la vie de ces occupants en danger mais je n'avais plus le choix, mes poursuivants commençaient à ce regrouper et je ne devais pas perdre de temps. Un hurlements se fit entendre mais pas celui d'un animal cette fois, c'était un hurlement humain et déchirant l'espace d'un instant je me figeais et je tendis l'oreille. Un bruit écœurant de chair et d'os brisés me parvinrent... ils dévoraient quelqu'un vivant, les hurlements se poursuivaient. Une partie de moi était rassurée, car pendant qu'ils festoyaient, je gagnais du temps pour atteindre le château, une autre partie de moi était dégoûtée par cette attitude lâche. Mais je voulais pas faire demi-tour pour sauver cet homme. Je savais qu'il était trop tard et même s'il y avait eut une seule chance qu'il sen sorte vivant, je ne lui serais pas venus en aide, car mon instinct de survie prenait le dessus sur le reste et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me sortir de cette histoire vivante.

Au fond de moi, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance et que je ne faisais que repousser l'inévitable de quelques heures ou de quelques jours.

La distance qui me séparait du château était à présent très courte et l'espoir renaissait, allais-je leurs échapper une fois de plus?

Malheureusement à ce moment précis j'entendis un craquement derrière moi. _Il_ était là, même sous cette forme je le reconnaissais. Car j'étais tombé follement amoureuse de lui, ignorant sa véritable nature. Mais lui pendant presque un an, il avait joué la comédie et la vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour moi. Quand je repensais au moment que j'avais passé avec lui, les larmes me montaient au yeux,car tous cela ne se résumait qu'à une illusion. Ma famille avait toujours été peu présente dans ma vie et maintenant j'étais seule face au grand méchant loup personne ne me viendrait en aide.

Il m'observa un moment et poussa un hurlement sans doute pour signaler aux autres qu'il avait retrouvé ma trace. Moi aussi je poussais un hurlement, mais de terreur, je me remis à courir. Je gagnais une certaine avance et le château se dressait devant moi. Malheureusement, mon poursuivant me sauta dessus de plein fouet et je sentis son haleine écœurante et fétide sur mon visage. Je tentais de me débattre en vain, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je savais que c'était finis, que je deviendrais comme eux. Je fermais les yeux, je ne voulais plus voir, je voulais rester moi-même ou mourir. J'entendis un grognement puis un sifflement de rage. Étonnée, je rouvris les yeux et la scène qui se déroula sous mes yeux me stupéfia.

Quelqu'un était en train de me venir en aide. C'était un jeune garçon d'une rapidité stupéfiante et pas plus âgé que moi, mais mon poursuivant s'en fichait, il essayait de contourner son adversaire pour m'atteindre. Le garçon l'envoya bouler contre l'arbre et prit une pause pour m'observer. J'en profiter moi aussi pour l'examiner et ce que je vis me stupéfia, il était d'une telle beauté que même les Dieux grecs l'envieraient. La couleur de ses yeux, rouge rubis et la blancheur de son teint était irréaliste, ces cheveux noirs comme la nuit faisaient ressortir le tout. A ce moment précis quelque chose me frappa la tête et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Je sentis que quelqu'un était en train de me gifler avec quelque chose de froid, j'ouvris les yeux et j'aperçus le garçon d'une beauté étonnante me regarder d'un air froid

« Enfin réveillée? J'ai cru que j'allais y passer la journée », railla-t-il

Je le regardais avec étonnement son ton était dur et tranchant et il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

« Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis parce que ton sort actuel ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferais subir si tu me poses un problème, l'a menaça le jeune garçon. Tu comprends ce que je te dis humaine? »

A croire qu'il me prenait pour une idiote, lentement je hochais de la tête.

« Bien, suis-moi, je vais te présenter à mon maître. »

Ma lenteur à me lever parut agaçait le garçon qui me tira par le bras avec une force surhumaine et me traîna hors de cet endroit sordide.

* * *

**Un grand bonjour à tout le monde, voilà ma première fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ce serait sympa de mettre vos commentaires car je n'ai aucune expérience de l'écriture et personnellement ce chapitre me semble pas très réussit, donc si vous n'aimez pas surtout dite-le, Bonne lecture quand même!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ses mains me tenaient fermement mes poignets, tels des étaux de fer. Il me traina ainsi jusqu'à une minuscule antichambre. Je fus surprise d'y trouver d'autres individus ayant la même beauté, fascinante et effrayante. Tous étaient d'une pâleur extrême et je notais par la même occasion qu'ils avaient tous les yeux rouges, bien que certains aient les yeux d'un rouge plus sombre que d'autres. Le garçon qui m'avait trainé dans cette salle me poussa en avant de tel sorte que je tombais à plat ventre sur le sol atterrissant au pied d'un individu que je n'identifier pas. Des éclats de rire retentirent un peu partout dans la salle et je m'en sentis très humiliée. Pour qui se prenaient-ils pour me traiter avec un tel mépris? Une voie basse retentit:

Voyons Alec, ce n'est pas une manière de traiter des invités! Que doit-elle pensait de nous maintenant?

Je suis désolé maître, mais ce n'est qu'une...

Le dénommé Alec ne termina pas sa phrase. Quelqu'un me tendit la main et sans réfléchir je l'a prie. Je retenais un hoquet de surprise, elle était encore plus froide que du marbre bien que la peau eut l'air fragile. Debout à présent je pouvais contemplais l'homme qui me serrais la main. Il était à la fois semblable et différent des autres. Il portais une sorte de costume noire flottant qui correspondait très bien à sa chevelure. Je me crus un instant dans un film d'horreur des années 50 sur Dracula ou je ne sais quel autre monstre à la fois beau, fascinant mais effrayant et dangereux. L'homme me sourit comme s'il avait entendu ma remarque.

Vraiment étonnant!

Une autre personne semblable à celle-ci grommela.

Et en quoi est-ce étonnant? Mon frère inutile de nous soucier de cette humaine. Il vaut mieux nous charger de notre principal problème.

Voyons cette jeune fille est très intéressante et nos ennemis veulent à tout pris s'en emparer et il se sont donné beaucoup de mal pour l'atteindre sans y arriver. Je suis très intrigué et puis ce serait vraiment du gâchis!

Il avait dit ses paroles d'un ton tellement affectueux que j'en oubliais presque la signification. Mais mon cerveau à la traine analysa cet échange et une crampe se forma dans mon ventre. J'avais fait tant d'effort pour échapper à ces monstres et voilà que finalement j'allais peut-être mourir. Cette perspective ne m'effrayait pas, bien au contraire, durant plusieurs mois j'avais échappé à la mort de justesse et j'avais largement eut le temps de m'habituer à l'idée que j'allais certainement mourir. A croire que la mort m'en voulait personnellement et m'envoyait ses pires représentants pour mettre fin à mon existence.

On ne peut la mettre au courant, il faut nous en débarrasser!

Je vis un sourire sadique s'étirer sur le visage d'Alec. De toute évidence il me détestait, bien que je n'aurais su dire pourquoi. Mon défenseur lui jeta un regard d'avertissement et reprit l'échange.

Voyons Caius! Elle a peut-être un don, sinon pourquoi nos ennemis voudraient s'en emparer. C'est un avantage de l'avoir avec nous.

A la mention du mot « don », je sentis tous les regards perplexes de la salle se poser sur moi.

Notre jeune amie doit-être éprouvé par ce qu'elle a vécut, je vous demande de la traiter avec respect et surtout de ne rien lui révéler concernant notre véritable identité. Alec, aurais-tu l'obligeance de conduire notre jeune demoiselle ces quartiers et de lui expliquer quelques règles? Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain.

Bien maître...

Cependant son visage n'était guère encourageant. Ses yeux d'un rouge rubis se posèrent sur moi avec dégout. Finalement il me fit signe de le suivre et j'obtempérais immédiatement ne voulant pas provoquer sa colère.

Un silence de mort régna durant tout le trajet dans le château et les seules fois ou je me risquais à croisais son regard, ses pupilles affichaient une moue dégoutée. Étais-je si repoussante? Je savais que j'étais loin d'être belle j'avais des cheveux bruns perpétuellement décoiffé et j'étais de petite taille. La seule chose qui me plaisait dans mon physique était mes yeux, marron en hiver et doré en été.

Alec s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir et je vis une silhouette sombre se détachait de la pénombre. Une jeune femme apparut devant moi et était en tout point identique à Alec.

Jane

Alec

Ils se firent la bise et Jane me contempla froidement.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de spécial.

Son ton était aussi tranchant et que celui de son frère et contenait une pointe de jalousie dont j'ignorait la cause. Ses expressions étaient identiques en tout point avec ce dernier.

Je vois ce que tu veux dire...

Aro te l'a confié?

Oui, et je ne suis pas ravi d'être le chien de garde d'une humaine!

Je comprend et je te plains, si tu as le moindre problème avec elle n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi!

Elle m'adressa un sourire carnassier et je vis une lueur sadique apparaître dans ses pupilles. J'en fus tellement effrayée que je fis un grand bon en arrière. Ma réaction provoqua un fou rire inédit chez Alec. Après m'avoir assassiné une dernière fois du regard Jane continua sa route en étouffant des ricanements sinistres. Alec me saisit par les poignets et poussa une porte qui se trouvait à quelque pas du couloir. Il se retourna et me jeta un regard haineux. J'eus le choc de découvrir que ces pupilles avaient virés au noir, il referma la porte et se jeta sur moi.

**Drayna****: tu as raison le premier chapitre était un peu brouillon en plus j'ai fait des erreurs de frappes! Enfin j'espère que tu seras satisfaite de ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Angel in the twilight****: Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te faire aimer Alec, c'est qu'il est un peu spécial, mais je suis super contente que tu m'ai laissé une review****.**** J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre!**

**Merci à emma, pipelette et leslie pour leurs encouragements! **

**Pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas, vendredi (peut-être) **


	3. Chapter 3

La rapidité avec laquelle il bondit ne me laissa même pas le temps de réagir. En un clin d'œil je fus plaquée au sol. Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre à présent croisèrent les miens et je vis une série d'émotions toutes plus contradictoire les unes que les autres défiler: haine, incompréhension, frustration et un autre sentiment que je n'identifiais pas... Il se releva promptement et me regarda d'un air songeur. Moi je restais collé au sol tremblante comme une feuille, j'avais comme l'impression que ma vie n'avait vraiment tenu qu'à un fil.

Tu es tellement empotée que tu n'arrive même plus à te relever! Se moqua-t-il

je lui jetais un regard noir et je me relevais précautionneusement car mes jambes étant toutes flageolante je risquais de retomber sur le sol à tout moment et je ne voulais pas lui donner une autre occasion de se moquer de moi.

Bon voilà les règles: interdit de sortir de tes quartiers en dehors des heures de repas sans mon autorisation ou celle de ma sœur...

Génial! Je n'avais désormais plus aucune chance de quitter mes quartiers avec ces deux là! Il enchaina:

Tu n'as le droit qu'à une sortie par semaine en ville et accompagnée de Félix, Démétri ou Chelsea. Interdit de fumer, je déteste les humains qui fument, ils sentent mauvais!

Je faillis éclater de rire à la mention de cette règle (stupide) et aussi à son habitude de désigner les gens sous le terme « humain ». Ce garçon a vraiment un ego surdimensionner de lui-même, j'ai aussi des doutes sur sa santé mentale, mais mieux vaut que je me taise. Je l'écoute donc gentiment dévider son règlement complètement stupide

Interdit de parler au autres membres de la garde en dehors de ceux que je viens de citer, interdit de rapporter des objets extérieurs au château sans une vérification préalable. Si ces règles ne sont pas respecté ce sera Jane qui s'occupera de cette question de discipline.

Au moins j'ai toujours le droit de respirer, avec tous ces interdits à mémoriser dont certains complètement débiles je me demande comment je vais faire pour retrouver ma joie et ma bonne humeur...

Une dernière chose humaine, nous avons le droit d'accès à tes quartiers 24heures sur 24, donc veille à ne pas fermer à clé ta porte sinon tu n'auras plus de porte du tout!

Ce sera tout?

Pour l'instant... Je vais te conduire dans le hall ou Gianna te donnera à manger.

Il sortit de la pièce et je lui emboitait le pas, il me regarda d'un air ennuyé et reprit la parole.

Le hall est par là, tout droit, je dois aller manger et j'ai eu mon compte de contact avec des humaines pour aujourd'hui!

Il me planta au milieu du couloir désert qui paraissait presque lugubre. Je suivis le chemin indiqué et me retrouvais dans le hall où une jeune femme m'attendais. Enfin une personne « normal »! Elle était très jolie avec des cheveux bruns qui ondulait sur son dos et ses yeux d'un vert éclatant. Elle m'adressa un sourire bienveillant et se précipita vers moi.

Tu dois être Alizéa, enchantée, je suis Gianna!

Elle me fit la bise comme si nous étions de vieilles amies et me conduisit dans une arrière salle où un repas chaud m'attendait.

Je m'installais tranquillement et je fus contente de pouvoir me nourrir correctement, durant ma fuite j'ai du endurer des privations tels que j'avais été souvent au bord de l'évanouissement . Je finis mon plat lorsque j'entendis des gloussements provenant du hall, attirée par le bruit je m'y rendis et je vis Gianna en train de pousser des gloussements comme une dinde devant un homme au cheveux brun coupé court, semblable à ceux que j'avais rencontré tout à l'heure. L'homme en question me dévisagea et me fit un clin d'œil.

Ravi de te rencontrer Alizéa!

Il s'approcha de moi et sans que j'ai eu le temps de réagir il me fit un baisemain. Je le regardais d'un air ahuri, jamais un garçon ne se comporterais comme ça à notre époque.

Au fait tu es très jolie!

Je sentis un horrible rougissement me montait au joue;

Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes?

Je m'appelle Félix, c'est moi qui t'accompagne en ville cette semaine, si tu veux sortir bien sûr...

Je hochais frénétiquement la tête, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était prendre l'air. Félix me sourit.

Tu as l'air dépressive tu as fait connaissance avec Alec et Jane?

Oui

Du coin de l'œil je vis Gianna réprimer un frisson.

Ne t'inquiète pas Alec n'est pas si méchant qu'il en à l'air, pour Jane sa reste à voir...

Néanmoins il avait l'air sceptique. Un toussotement se fit entendre et Félix se retourna et adressa à Alec un grand sourire.

Alec j'ai fais connaissance avec ta charmante amie!

Alec grimaça à la mention du mot « amie » et je détournais le visage.

Ne fait pas cette tête Liz, ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça, ton prénom est un peu long à prononcé...

Ça suffit!

La voix d'Alec avait claqué sec et glacial, avec rapidité il me prit par le bras et me traina encore une fois comme une lavette. Il se figea un instant devant mes quartiers et tourna la tête à l'autre bout du couloir et je fis de même. En réalité j'avais peur que ce soit sa sœur qui rapplique. Mais la femme qui se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir était d'une beauté semblable à l'homme que j'avais rencontré dans l'antichambre, sa peau comme celle de cet homme était semblable à une peau d'oignon et ses yeux rouge était voilé par un filet de saleté. Ses cheveux doré lui donnait l'allure d'une déesse grecs. Elle disparut soudainement.

Pourquoi a-t-elle quitté la tour?

De toute évidence Alec se posait la question pour lui-même, il me poussa dans ma chambre et repartit. Morte de fatigue je ne pris même pas la peine de me changer et me jetais sur le lit, où le sommeil m'emporta.

**Angel in the twilight****: C'est vrai ça me fait plaisir que tu me laisses des reviews... Tu n'aimes pas Alec? Moi je l'adore, c'est vrai que j'ai des gouts bizarre mais en fait c'est parce que à force de parler toujours des héros principaux (Bella et Edward en l'occurrence) ça finit par me lasser et du coup je penche plus pour des personnages secondaire et moins sympathique. Je ne sais pas trop ou t'a voulu en venir avec Gabriel j'espère comprendre lorsque tu publieras ton prochain chapitre...**

**drayna****: En fait les tirets pour les dialogues n'apparaisse pas lors de la publication je ne sais pas pourquoi... l'attitude d'Alec te choque, c'est normal qu'il régisse comme ça car il n'a quasiment jamais de contact avec les humains main finalement il ne lui a rien fait. **

**Merci a ****Elizabeth**** pour sa gentille review et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain je me réveillais d'un sommeil sans rêve et je vis l'homme qui m'avait serré la main m'observait.

Bonjours Alizéa, je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne me suis même pas présenté, je m'appelle Aro. Cette semaine tu vas te reposer un peu, la semaine prochaine nous nous réunirons de nouveau pour écouter ton histoire, bien que je la connaisse déjà. Profite bien de ta semaine tu as des vêtement propre et il y une salle de bain aussi.

Ce fut sur ces paroles qu'il s'éclipsa avec élégance. Soupirant je me levais et prit mes vêtement et entra dans la salle de bain de taille moyenne mais c'était suffisant.

Après m'être déshabillais j'entrais dans la cabine de douche et fit coulé l'eau brulante sur moi. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais j'étais toute sale, des morceaux de terre et des fragments de feuilles tombait dans la douche. J'attrapais d'un geste rapide le shampooing et l'appliquais sur mes cheveux tout emmêlé. Maintenant je réfléchissais, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ces individus tous d'une beauté incroyable et pourtant dangereux. Celui qui m'intriguait le plus était Aro, qui disais connaître déjà mon histoire alors que je ne l'avais jamais raconté, à personne. Si ça avait été le cas on aurait exigé mon internement. Je pensais aussi à l'attitude de Félix et Alec, des garçons bien étrange même si Félix était de loin plus aimable que Alec et sa sœur.

Alors que j'étais toujours plongé dans mes réflexions j'entendis un bruit étrange. Je me figeais et levais les yeux versla vitre de la cabine de douche recouverte de buée. Je faillis hurler d'horreur, quelqu'un se tenait à quelques centimètre de ma cabine, je ne parvenais pas à identifier cette personne à cause de la buée, je voyais juste une silhouette noire. Elle était immobile comme une statue et m'observait tranquillement. Un gémissement de terreur m'échappa et je cherchais des yeux quelque chose pour me défendre, n'importe quoi, je vis une bouteille de shampooing un savon et la poire de douche que j'avais entre les mains. Mes mains se crispèrent dessus. J'allais assommé ce sale voyeur avec ma poire de douche. Je me retournais pour lui faire face mais il n'y avais personne. Je sortis en paniquant de la douche mais rien. Je tentais de me calmais, c'était peut-être le fruit de mon imagination ou un mauvais jeu de lumière...

Je m'habillais rapidement et sortis de la salle de bain à toute vitesse, cet endroit me fichait la trouille.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Avant que j'ai le temps de répondre elle s'ouvrit et ce fut un Félix tout content qui entra dans ma chambre, il me lança un clin d'œil.

Bonjour Liz! J'espère que tu vas …

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'air paniqué de mon visage.

Tu as l'air terrifié, si tu veux tu peux te réfugier dans mes bras.

Il y avais quelqu'un dans la salle de bain!

J'avais hurlé cette phrase comme une hystérique, Félix prit un air amusé mais alla tout de même vérifier, je le suivais curieuse. Il s'arrêta dans la salle de bain et plissa le nez comme s'il captait une odeur bizarre avant d'éclater de rire.

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas!

De quoi?

Rien du tout Liz, ne t'en souci plus...

Agacé je croisais les bras attendant une explication supplémentaire, mais Félix se contentais de ricaner.

Bon je suis venu pour te présenter à Démétri et Chelsea ils t'attendent dans le hall!

Je me rendis dans le hall et ne fut pas surprise d'y voir deux individus d'une beauté extraordinaire m'attendre. Ils paraissaient beaucoup moins enjoué que Félix mais n'affichais aucun air hostile.

Démétri, Chelsea je vous présente notre jolie invitée Alizéa.

Encore une fois je rougis ce qui provoqua un rire moqueur chez Chelsea. Félix prit mon visage entre ses mains.

N'est-elle pas mignonne quand elle rougit?

Il me lâcha le visage et m'indiqua que mon déjeuner était prés.

Vous ne déjeuner pas vous?

Nous suivons un régime différend que le tien Liz...

Félix avait dit ses paroles d'un air lugubre et échangea un regard sombre avec Démétri.

Bonjours Liz!

Je me retournais et aperçus Gianna comme hier elle me fit la bise et me conduisit dans l'arrière salle.

Gianna, ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici?

Plutôt oui.

Et qui sont-ils vraiment?

Elle su tout de suite ou je voulais en venir

Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire et de toute manière tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Profite de ton ignorance tant que tu en as la possibilité.

Son ton était triste et ses yeux voilaient par la peur, je m'apprêtais à lui poser d'autres questions lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix provenant du hall. C'était des voix étrangère qui parlaient tous une langue différente, sans réfléchir je me levais et alla à leurs rencontre. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous par une petite porte en bois que je n'avais pas remarqué. J'allais les suivre mais une main se posa sur mon épaule.

Inutile de les suivre, ce ne sont que des touristes... Alec serait en colère après toi si tu lui désobéissait.

La mention d'Alec me fit frissonner. Je décidais d'écouter Gianna.

Je finis mon déjeuner, c'est alors que des hurlements lointain me parvins. Ils provenaient de l'endroit ou c'était engouffré les touriste. Désobéissant à Gianna je rejoignis les bruits. Un spectacle horrible s'offrit à ma vue, je faillis tomber au sol mais une main me rattrapa et je sentis quelqu'un se penchait vers mon oreille.

Tu n'es qu'une idiote!

**Merci à ****drayna ****et ****nini **** pour leurs reviews encourageantes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**


	5. Chapter 5

La voix d'Alec avait retenti derrière moi mais je n'y prêtait aucune attention. Une vingtaine de cadavre jonchaient le sol, tous avaient une grosse plaie au cou par laquelle du sang s'écoulait..

_Des vampires._

Tels était leurs nature, les victimes était de types différent certaine plus âgé que d'autres, les vampires présent affichaient en me regardant un air incrédule ou un sourire moqueur. Certains ne faisaient même pas attention à moi et continuaient tranquillement leurs festins. A mes gisait un enfant âgé d'environ dix ans, des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues à la vue de ce petit corps sans vie. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de vivre sa vie, d'aimer, d'avoir des enfants et des petits enfant. Je me baissais et passais ma main dans ces boucles blondes. Ce garçon m'évoquait un ange endormis, il n'a peut-être pas souffert. Ces parents se trouvaient sans doute non loin de lui, mort également. Je sentis une main froide me saisir par l'épaule et m'entrainer loin de cette salle cauchemardesque.

Une fois hors de la salle, je fis face à Alec. Son regard était plus éclatant que jamais mais était complètement inexpressif. Il soupira et prit la parole.

Navré que tu ais assisté à ce spectacle... Tu aurais mieux fait d'écouter mes consignes...

je le regardais bouche bée. Des gens, des familles entières avaient était décimée et lui il pensait juste à son stupide règlement comme quoi je ne devait pas me balader seule dans ce château. La colère s'empara de moi et je lui répondis avec une grossièreté dont je me croyais incapable.

Tu sais ou tu peux te les mettre tes consignes à la con?

Alec éclata de rire.

Je ne te savais pas si grossière, mais dans ton intérêt, tu ferais mieux de ne pas me manquer de respect!

Je ne respectes pas les monstres comme toi, tu es certainement le plus méprisable de tous, je te déteste et je te méprise pour tes victimes...

Arrête ça ou sinon je...

Ou sinon quoi? Tu vas me tuer comme les autres?

Il sembla secouer par ma réponse et se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, sans m'en soucier je continuer mes attaques verbale.

Vas-y bouffe-moi, étripe-moi, ce ne sera pas un problème pour toi, c'est sûrement la seule chose que tu saches faire.

Ou bien tu es suicidaire ou bien tu es complètement cinglée. J'adorerais te vidais, je savourais mon plaisir à chaque gorgées mais voix-tu je ne peux pas car Aro n'apprécierais certainement pas. Mais dit-toi quand même que tes jours sont comptés.

Je le regardais incapable de réagir. Lui aussi m'observait avec un regard qui m'évoquait une autre envie que celle de boire mon sang, quelque chose de plus malsain que cela, mais mon cerveau complètement embrouillé par ce qui venait de se passer n'arriver pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Il s'avança, effrayée je reculée mais il fut plus rapide et saisit mes deux poignets pour m'attirer contre lui. Il fit basculer ma tête en arrière et enfouis son visage dans mon cou. L'odeur qui émanait de lui me fit perdre la tête et alors que j'aurais du le repousser, je me laissais faire tel une poupée de chiffon. Son souffle froid balaya ma gorge, et je sentis ses lèvre douce caressait ma peau. Un torrent de sensation sauvage m'envahit et je sentis qu'il avait lâché l'une de mes mains pour poser la sienne sur ma taille. Je passais mon bras libre autour de son cou et plongea mon visage dans ces cheveux noir. Alec m'attira un peu plus contre lui et sa bouche descendit jusqu'à l'orée de ma poitrine. Sa peau tellement froide avait un effet brûlant au contact de ma peau. Mon rythme cardiaque s'était emballé.

Après plusieurs minutes passées ainsi il me relâcha et me contempla, un air moqueur sur le visage.

Tu as été très réceptive à mes caresses. Apparemment je ne te répugnes pas tant que ça.

Je le regardais d'un air choqué. Il se moquait de moi. Il avait juste testait ses talents de séduction. Pourtant une pensée me vint que si Félix avait agis pareillement j'aurais été sans doute moins consentante.

Ce qui venait de se passer était malsain et dangereux. Alec aurait pu me vider de mon sang sans que je m'en rende compte.

Je ne devais pas donné de suite à cette histoire, j'étais déjà tombé amoureuse d'un monstre et je n'avais aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience.

Alec me lança un regard plus doux que d'ordinaire et reprit la parole.

Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer je dois rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé à Aro et je ne sais pas quel sera le verdict pour toi.

Les intonations de sa voix étaient plus tristes que d'ordinaire et il s'éloigna du hall.

Je ne fus pas seule très longtemps, je vis Gianna arrivé et m'adresser un sourire timide. Je ne lui accordais pas un regard, elle était au courant de ce qui se passait ici et cela la laissait apparemment de marbre.

**Désolée de publier si tard mais je ne peux pas faire autrement étant plonger dans les révisions du bac, je publierais un autre chapitre demain, j'espères que celui-ci vous a plu!**

**drayna**** Tu penses que c'est Alec? Ça pourrait être Félix...**

**Angel in the twilight**** Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre une semaine, à savoir si c'est Alec qui l'observait dans la douche ça reste à prouver!**

**Et merci à ****nini ****pour sa review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait des heures que je repensais à ce qui venait de se passait entre moi et Alec et un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit, je n'aurais jamais du le laissait joué à la marionnette avec moi. Allongé sur mon lit je ne pouvait m'empêchait de repenser aux caresses qu'il m'avait faite. J'étais comme une drogué j'en voulais plus, mais pas question de lui montrer l'effet qu'il avait sur moi!

Plongée dans mes pensée je n'avais pas remarqué que Félix était entré et qu'il devait m'observait depuis un bon moment, sursautant sur mon lit je me redressais, il me fit un sourire assuré et s'assit à côté de moi.

Je suis navré...

Je devinais pour quelle raison il était désolée et j'en était désolée aussi.

J'espère que tu ne nous considère pas tous comme des monstres...

Tu veux mon approbation peut-être?

Non, je te demande juste de comprendre que c'est notre nature et nos instincts qui nous domine et qu'il est très difficile d'y résister.

Sans doute, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça monstrueux et inhumain!

C'est normal tu es humaine et tu ne vois pas les choses comme il faudrait, le monde n'a pas de frontière noir et blanche, les gens ne sont pas bon ou mauvais chacun à une part sombre en lui qui est accentué lorsque nous devenons vampire.

Sa réponse me laissa pensive un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre interrogation surgisse dans mon esprit.

Vous allez me tuer, maintenant que je suis au courant de votre vrai nature?

Il était prévu de te révéler ce que nous étions, tu l'as juste découvert plus tôt. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer la nuit va être longue pour toi, Aro nous a tous convoquer dans ces quartiers tu vas devoir raconter ton histoire a tout le monde.

Je le regardais effrayée.

Quand tu dis tout le monde c'est...

Moi, l'ensemble de la garde et les trois anciens.

Je paniquais, je n'étais pas prête à raconter mes mois de souffrance avec les loups-garou et surtout Jason, les blessures étaient encore trop fraiche.

Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne jugerons pas.

C'est vraiment pénible de raconter tout ça!

Félix me lança un regard compatissant. Je soupirais, je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon.

Je me levais et alla me regardais dans un miroir. Les événements de la journée avaient laissé leurs traces aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Mon teint était verdâtre, mes cheveux en bataille étaient encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude et mes yeux reflétait un abîme profond.

Ne t'inquiète pas Liz, tu es magnifique!

Le compliment de Félix me fit rougir ce n'était pas mauvais vu l'aspect de mon teint.

Félix se leva pour se dirigea vers la porte mais se tourna vers moi.

-Une dernière chose Liz, je passe te chercher dans 1heure, profite-en pour prendre une douche. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec Alec mais son odeur s'est imprégné sur toi.... Je ne crois pas que Jane apprécierais.

Félix partit, des frissons me parcoururent au souvenir de Jane, pire que son frère sans doute. Je me lavais en frottant bien avec du savon les endroits où je pensais l'odeur d'Alec plus présente, une fois que ce fut fait je m'enroulais dans une serviette et ensuite enfilais des vêtements propres. Examinant mon reflet dans ma glace j'avais l'air un peu mieux que tout à l'heure. Priant pour que l'odeur d'Alec ait complètement disparut, je sortis de la salle de bain et attendit patiemment que Félix vienne me chercher.

Mais ce fut Chelsea qui vint me trouver et qui m'ordonna d'une voix froide de la suivre. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers les quartiers d'Aro, Chelsea s'arrêta et soupira.

Eh bien Jane, tu n'es pas encore dans les quartiers d'Aro?

La question aurait put paraître innocente mais elle était lourde de sous-entendus.

Jane répondis très froidement.

Non je venais juste te voir pour vérifier que tu avais bien compris la tâche qu'on t'a assigné.

A croire qu'elle prenait Chelsea pour une idiote. Chelsea se pencha brusquement en avant comme pour bondir. Elle n'en eut pas le temps et moi j'avais sans doute manquais un épisode. Elle se tordait de douleur et poussais des hurlements à réveiller les morts. Mes cheveux durent se dresser sur me tête et je me demandais quelle tête je pouvais bien faire. Soudain la voix d'Alec retentit.

Ton éternité est donc si ennuyeuse que tu te distrais en provoquant ma sœur?

Il s'était adressé à Chelsea avec des intonations sadique dans sa voix. Chelsea continuait à se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

Ça suffit!

La voix d'Aro avait claqué un peu plus sec que d'habitude. Il jeta un regard d'avertissement à Jane et Alec et nous fit entrer dans ses quartier bondé.

Et maintenant Alizéa raconte-nous ton histoire.

Je pris une inspiration et les souvenirs affluèrent plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Je publierais le prochain chapitre vendredi et à mon avis il vaut le coup d'attendre car le lien d'Alizéa avec les loups-garou sera révélé. Même si vous devinez un petit peu je pense.**

**Angel in the twilight****: « foutu vampire macho et orgueilleux » et encore t'a pas tout vu quand il est avec sa soeur! Je suis contente que tu trouves enfin un peu de positif dans le comportement d'Alec.**

**Drayna****: C'est vrai qu'Alec a fait un sacré revirement, il a presque réussit a surmonter sa répugnance ou son mépris envers les humains.**

**Nini****: Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'identité du voyeur tu le découvrira bientôt... mais pas dans le prochain chapitre!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Flash back, partie1, 8 mois plus tôt_

_Attirée par l'odeur du sang, je me jetais sur l'enfant et déchiquetais sa chair tendre et douce._

_Le goût du sang me parvint et je hurlais à la pleine lune pur exprimer ma joie_

_de tuer._

_L'enfant poussa des hurlements déchirants et..._

_Ce fut en sursaut que je me réveillais. Tremblante, de la sueur perlait de mon front. Je me levais et analysa le rêve que j'avais fait. Dans mon rêve j'avais un indicible plaisir à tuer et à manger de la chair humaine... je n'étais pourtant pas cannibale et j'étais aussi inoffensive qu'une mouche. Pourtant l'impression qui émanait de ce rêve était un avertissement... alors que je réfléchissais, je m'aperçut que je n'étais pas seule dans ma chambre. Une petite fille me fixait, des cheveux bruns en bataille et les yeux d'un marron tellement clair qu'ils en étaient presque dorés. Je me reconnus moi à sept ans. Je fermais les yeux, cette fois j'étais folle, je voyais ma propre incarnation de moi en plus jeune assise calmement en face de moi._

_Je les rouvrais en espérant que l'hallucination aurait disparut, mais elle était toujours là et me fixait de ces grands yeux dorés. Il y eut un silence de mort puis elle s'exprima._

_La petite fille c'était moi, soupira-t-elle tristement_

_Je ne répondis rien, d'ailleurs que répondre à une hallucination après avoir fait un cauchemar où j'étais complètement psychopathe comme Hannibal._

_La petite fille parut lire dans mes pensées et y répondit._

_Ce n'était pas toi, tu étais dans sa tête, il sait que tu sais._

_Que je sais quoi?_

_Sa vrai nature... Ils te cherchent, ils pensent que tu as un don, ils veulent t'utiliser dans une guerre contre les non-vivants._

_La petite fille disparut me laissant seule dans ma chambre. Il fallait vraiment que j'aille consulter. Il était déjà 7h30, ce qui me laissais une demi-heure pour filer en cour._

_J'arrivais au collège pile à l'heure, ce fut en cours de maths que je le vit pour la première fois. Monsieur Dalpachino, mon professeur d'espagnol nous présenta un nouveau venu. _

_Je vous présente Jason Scotfield, qui nous vient droit de Londres!_

_Je regardais le garçon et m'aperçut qu'il me fixait intensément. La voix de « moi » petite fille se fit entendre dans ma tête: « Ils te cherchent »._

_Sans y prêtait attention je continuais à regardais Jason, ce dernier vint s'asseoir derrière moi et je sentis son regard sur mon dos durant tout le cour. Ce fut à la récré qu'il m'aborda, avec un sourire timide il me demanda où trouvait le Vie scolaire et engagea la conversation durant le trajet._

_Tu t'appelle Alizéa, c'est joli comme prénom._

_Merci, alors tu viens de Londres?_

_Oui, mais j'ai décidé de déménager en France pour faire connaissance avec les autres..._

_Les autres? _

_Les autres membres de ma familles..._

_Tes parents sont divorcés?_

_Non, ils sont mort, tué par un animal sauvage!_

_Le ton de sa voix me fit soudain peur il prononcé cette phrase comme si ce n'était qu'un détail, une chose sans importance, il ne remarqua pas mon air intrigué et continua._

_Ce sont de lointains cousins qui m'ont prit en charge... En France ils sont très puissant surtout en Auvergne et..._

_Il s'interrompit comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire, et reprit._

_Enfin c'est compliqué... et toi?_

_Moi je vis chez mes parents et je suis heureuse, je n'ai pas une vie intéressante tu sais..._

_Ah bon? Moi je te trouve très intéressante, et en plus tu es très jolie._

_Je piquais un fard à ces dernières paroles et bafouillais un vague merci. _

_Nous arrivions à la vie scolaire, alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, Jason me retint par le bras._

_Ça te dirait si on se voyais après les cours?_

_Oui, je sors à 15h30 aujourd'hui. _

_Je te retrouve à la sortie du collège._

_J'opinais et partit le cœur battant la chamade. L'intérêt que me portait ce garçon me dépassais mais j'étais heureuse qu'il fasse attention à moi. Je m'empressais de rapportais la nouvelle à ma meilleure amie Meredith._

_Quoi!? Tu as un rendez-vous galant? Avec le nouveau en plus?_

_Ce n'ai pas un rendez-vous galant, protestais-je_

_Mon œil, on voit bien que tu n'as pas de frère sinon tu saurais quels genre de mentalité ont les mecs..._

_Meredith me sauta au coup_

_Ma petite Alizéa va vivre son premier rendez-vous amoureux!_

_Hey! Tu sautes un peu vite aux conclusions._

_Mais non je sais ce que je dis! Mon dieux il faut absolument coiffé tes cheveux._

_Elle sortit une brosse de son sac et entreprit de me coiffer les cheveux. Ce fut vain mes cheveux étaient indomptables. Meredith haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent puis un éclat apparut dans ces yeux._

_Tu me raconteras tout, hein? Et tu me le dira si tu l'as fait..._

_Fait quoi? _

_Bah à ton avis!_

_Tu n'es qu'une obsédée!_

_J'avoue, c'est vrai et j'assume!_

_Je lui fit la promesse de tout lui raconter sans oublier les détails, de toute manière il ne se passerait pas grand chose entre Jason et moi._

**Et voilà, fin de la première partie, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu même si les Volturi n'y sont pas. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews est je reconnais que ce chapitre est un peu tordu. **

**Angel in the twilight:**** Oui c'est vrai c'est un cas désespéré surtout avec sa sœur mais je ne peux pas te garantir qu' il changera. Pour Chelsea et Jane il faudra attendre les autres chapitres. Même si il est vrai que Jane n'a pas besoin d'avoir de raisons particulière pour s'en prendre à quelqu'un.**

**Kiwoui:**** Non ce ne sont pas des loups comme les Quileutes, ce sont de vrais loups-garou, pour la couleur des yeux il n'y a pas de rapport avec les loups-garou. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!**

**nini:**** C'est vrai Alec défend beaucoup sa sœur, tu verras par la suite qu'il ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.**

**Merci a ****Aulandra17**** et ****Elizabeth**** pour leurs encouragements**


	8. Chapter 8

_Flash back partie 2_

_Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que je sortais avec Jason, 6 mois depuis notre premier rendez-vous. J'étais heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Pourtant certaines de ses attitudes auraient du m'intriguait, le fait qu'il lui arrivé d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait une fois par mois, il était aussi de nature curieuse, me demandant sans cesse si des choses inhabituelle se produisaient, on aurait presque dit qu'il était au courant des hallucinations que j'avais. Car elles n'avaient pas cessé loin de là, elles avaient empiré même. Je m'étais habitué au fréquentes apparitions de la petite fille qui me prévenait sans arrêt que des individus peu fiable me recherchaient. Les cauchemars eux me revenaient au moins une fois par mois. Des cauchemars terrifiant ou je me voyait massacrer des gens ou les dévorer. _

_Un jour pourtant, je retrouvais Jason, devant ma porte... et recouvert de sang, il était totalement inconscient, ne sachant que faire je le réveillais en lui jetant un verre d'eau au visage. Il se leva d'un bon et avec une rapidité incroyable me saisit par la gorge et me souleva du sol. Ses prunelles étaient illuminées d'un éclat sauvage, presque animal. Il ma relâcha et s' enfuis sans que j'eusse le temps de le voir. Je restait tremblante devant ma porte sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Durant une semaine je ne revis pas Jason, ni en cour ni ailleurs. Je décidais finalement de faire une croix sur notre relation. C'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçus à quel point j'étais amoureuse de lui, et qu'il me serait dure de l'oublier. Peu à peu je sombrais dans la dépression, ne sortant plus, ne voyant plus mes amis, ne parlant plus à mes parents. Il n'y avait que Mérédith, ma meilleure amie qui n'avait pas renoncé à me sortir de cet état. Elle m'invita donc plusieurs fois chez elle, et s'évertua à me présenter d'autres garçons, juste pour que je prenne conscience, qu'il n'y avait pas que Jason sur terre, mais je n'arrivais plus à envisager l'existence sans lui. Tout me manquait, son sourire charmeur, ses caresses..._

_La situation dégénéra, au bout d'un mois, Mérédith vint chez moi complètement terrifiée. Son visage était recouvert de bleus, ses bras complètement scarifiés. Elle portait une marque de sang sur l'épaule droite, une sorte de pentagramme avec en son centre un loup._

_Je... Je l'ai revus, balbutia-t-elle_

_Sans faire attention à ces paroles je me précipitait sur elle et entreprit de l'a soigner. Elle finit par se calmer et reprit._

_Jason... c'est un monstre... je ne pouvait pas savoir...j'ai fais une énorme bêtise... Je ne sais pas comment t'avouer... tu vas me détester._

_Calme toi et raconte moi!_

_J'ai revus Jason, je faisais du camping avec mes parents... on a été attaqué par une bête sauvage... j'ai couru..._

_Elle éclata en sanglot. Je l'a pris dans mes bras et l'a berça doucement._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé,elle m'a sauté dessus et m'a mordu... et puis j'ai sombré... le matin est arrivé et je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé passé... j'étais nue et j'ai sentie quelqu'un me caresser, j'ai reconnu Jason... et je lui ais sauté dessus...c'est comme si j'avais été poussé par mes plus bas instincts et on a fait... j'ai sentie que mon corps était en train de changer de forme... et quand je suis redevenus moi-même je me suis aperçut de mes blessures. Jason m'a fait cette marque sur l'épaule et m'a dit que j'étais devenus sa compagne... et je suis enceinte!_

_Je l'a contemplé bouche bée, j'étais médusé par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Soudain la voix de la fillette retentit dans ma tête._

_« c'est le sort qu'ils te réservent, elle ne survivra pas à l'enfant! »_

_Elle se jeta sur moi et me serra contre elle._

_Je suis tellement désolée!_

_Je ne savais pas quoi dire, mon regard se porta sur son ventre, je découvris horrifiée qu'elle disait la vérité. Je m'en voulus d'être impuissante face à son état. Je croyais son histoire, elle était ma meilleure amie et jamais elle ne m'aurais mentie. Et puis les événements bizarres qui s'étaient produits ces derniers temps étaient suffisants, mes hallucinations, l'attitude étrange de Jason... Mérédith continuait de pleurer, il fallait que je l'a sauve..._

_Il faut aller a l'hôpital..._

_Non! Écoute moi! Il faut que tu partes... c'est toi qu'ils veulent... Je me débrouillerais..._

_Quoi mais je ne peux pas te laisser..._

_Si tu le peux, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui peut lutter contre eux, mais il ne peux pas te protéger. Il faut qu'on se sépare, il m'a dit de te conseiller de te rendre en Italie à Volterra... je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis tellement désolée pour ce qui s'est passé._

_Ce n'est pas ta faute._

_Si, c'est moi qui me suis mise dans cette situation, c'est moi qui me suis jeter sur Jason. Je ne me croyais pas capable de ça, pourtant je ne suis pas comme eux... les femmes ne peuvent pas..._

_Je ne comprend pas!_

_Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle, tu ferais mieux de partir avant la pleine lune sinon ils vont te retrouver. Je te promet qu'on se reverra._

_J'opinais silencieuse, elle se leva et je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la sortie. Refermant la porte derrière elle, je me précipitais dans ma chambre, le pleine était demain et l'après midi était déjà bien entamé. Je fourré dans mon sac un nécessaire de nourriture, de l'argent, et quelques vêtement. Dans la cuisine je tombais sur une page de journal que mes parents avaient laissés._

_**Un couple de randonneur tué par un animal sauvage.**_

_**Ce couple âgés de 27 et 30 ans étaient partis en randonnée le mois dernier. Au bout de deux jours, les enfants ne voyant pas revenir leurs parents ont alerter les autorités qui ont ratissés la forêt à leurs recherche, ce n'est qu'hier soir à 23heures que les pompier on découvert leurs corps ou du moins ce qu'il en reste dans un étang. Leurs membres arraché à coup de griffes nous laisserait penser à un ours, mais la police envisage toute les options possible, car en effet une fois par mois des randonneurs sont retrouvés mort tués vraisemblablement par un animal sauvage. Certains policiers ont même avouer que les meurtres se dérouler durant la pleine lune...**_

_« pleine lune » ce mot résonna plusieurs fois dans ma tête avant que je fasse le lien entre le marque de Mérédith et tous ses événements étranges: l'existence des loups-garous. Je pris mon sac et sortit de ma maison où j'avais été heureuse, mes parents ne rentreraient pas avant deux mois, ils voyageaient souvent à cause du travail, et j'espérais que ces monstres les épargneraient. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à ma maison et partit sans me retourner._

**Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'avais tellement d'idée que j'ai mis du temps à tout éclaircir, prochain chapitre suite et fin du flash back**

**nini:**** Effectivement Alizéa a bien un don, ainsi qu'une hypersensibilité au loup-garou comme tu le verra dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Angel in the twilight:**** Tu es très attentive, oui il y a une allusion à la bête du Gévodan mais l'Auvergne est pour les loups-garous ce que Volterra est pour les vampires **

**l****olotte:**** Bravo tu as deviné juste, et tu es la seule a avoir remarqué l'apparition d'une des épouses de nos trois « royaliste vampires ». Pour Alec tu verras qu'il évolueras peu à peu, j'en dit pas plus.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, normalement je devais ajouter d'autres détails mais il aurait fait trois kilomètres de long. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews bonnes ou mauvaises, au fait je posterais le prochain chapitre lorsque je jugerais le nombre de reviews suffisante.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Flash back, partie 3_

_Je ne sais plus combien de temps que je fuyais, mon instinct de survie prenait le contrôle de moi-même me guidant dans la forêt. J'avais décidé de suivre le conseil de Mérédith et de me rendre à Volterra. Tout ce que je savais de cette ville était qu'elle se trouvait en Italie. Mais pourquoi le mystérieux sauveur de Mérédith conseillait d'y aller ? Je n'en n'avais aucune idée. J'étais essoufflée et hors d'haleine, combien de temps cela faisait-il que je crapahutais dans cette forêt, je n'en n'avais aucune idée non plus, d'ailleurs je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. La nuit tombée et il fallait absolument que je me repose, je m'assis sur les racines d'un vieux chaîne et me blottie contre le tronc. J'observais la forêt, silencieuse… menaçante. Alors que j'avais posée une de mes mains sur le sol, je sentie quelque chose de froid bougée. Poussant un petit cri je me relevais d'un bon: il s'agissait juste d'un serpent, ce dernier zigzagua rapidement loin de moi. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, je n'avais jamais eus peur des serpents mais le fait de vivre tout les jours dans la terreur me faisais largement changeait d'attitude. Tout dans cette forêt me paraissais menaçant, le silence, seul le sifflement du vent était audible, un léger brouillard planait au-dessus du sol, limitant ma vision au-delà de quelques mètres. L'atmosphère qui se dégageait de cette forêt était glauque. Finalement je finis par me rasseoir et par m'endormir dans cette ambiance de film d'horreur._

_**Je rêvais… je n'étais plus Alizéa j'étais un monstre, assoiffée de sang, et déchiquetant la chair humaine. Plus de sentiment si ce n'est pour la chasse, la traque. Je traquais l'humaine qui nous avais échappée quelques jours plus tôt! **_

_Je me réveillais en poussant un hurlement de terreur. La respiration haletante je guettais le moindre bruit. La fillette apparut devant moi, cette fois je reculais effrayée par son apparence. Sa peau avait blanchie, elle était devenue comparable à de la porcelaine. Ce qui me choquait le plus était la couleur de ses yeux… rouge sang. Elle me lança un sourire carnassier et prit la parole: « tu as été rapide, tu n'es plus très loin de Volterra, mais ils t'ont repérés…COUR! »_

_A ce moment là j'entendis un hurlement qui faisais plus pensé à une bête sauvage qu'à un loup. Je n'y réfléchie pas à deux fois et courus sans savoir quelle direction prendre. La forêt elle-même était devenue un piège, des racines trainaient sournoisement attendant que je me prenne les pieds dedans. Je trébuchais plusieurs fois mais me relevais encore plus rapidement. J'atterris sur une sorte de chemin forestier et je suivais sa route. Durant ma course je vis un homme me regardais avec ahurissement, je lui criais de fuir mais il me regarda d'un air buté, prononça quelque chose dans une autre langue , je l'ignorais à présent j'étais déjà loin maintenant. Ces cris de douleurs me parvinrent de loin, un élan de culpabilité me traversa mais je l'ignorais continuant de courir encore et toujours._

_Fin du flash back._

je terminais mon récit dans le silence le plus total. C'était éprouvant pour moi de tout raconté, la rupture avec Jason, les souffrances de Mérédith qui n'avait jamais mérité un tel traitement. Tous me dévisageaient, certains impassibles comme Alec et Jane d'autres comme Félix tellement ahuris que s'en était presque se leva si rapidement de son trône que je le vis à peine.

- Tous ce qu'elle dit est la vérité, car je l'ai vu moi aussi-il me souria-Il est peut-être temps de te révéler certaines choses à notre sujets, comme tu le sais déjà nous sommes des vampires, nous sommes plus fort physiquement et mentalement que n'importe quel humain, et nous sommes aussi très beau et attirant à leurs yeux. Nous sommes des chasseurs, notre odeur, notre voix, notre beauté, tout est fait en nous pour attirer nos proies. Mis à part nos capacités physique exceptionnels, certains d'entre nous ont quelque chose en plus, un talent, un don comme c'est le cas ici pour une grande partie d'entre nous dont moi. Rien qu'en touchant quelqu'un je peux voir tout ce qu'il y a dans son esprit. C'est pour ça que j'ai su qu'il fallait absolument t'épargner. Tu as un rôle a joué dans cette histoire, un rôle très important. Ceux que tu appels « loups garous » sont plus connus sous le nom d'enfant de la lune. Ils sont incontrôlable à la pleine lune et ne se souviennent que vaguement de ce qu'ils ont fait durant cette période. Lorsqu'ils vivent sous forme humaine c'est sous l'apparence de clochard et de vagabonds, ils supportent mal la compagnie des humains car avec le temps ils deviennent plus animal que homme. Ce garçon qui t'a séduit et poursuivit a du faire preuve d'un self contrôle incroyable pour parvenir a vivre avec des Hommes et à être assez lucide pour te poursuivre sans te tuer…

Aro me regarda pensif, Caius lui affichait un air contrarié et lui aussi se leva d'un bon et rejoignit Aro.

- Mon frère, les patrouilles ont flairés des traces de ces satanés créatures à quelques kilomètre du château…

- La prochaine pleine lune ne va pas tarder, nous les attendrons…

Caius explosa alors de colère.

- Nous allons les attendre dans MON château… JE NE LAISSERAIS PAS UN SEUL DE SES CLEBARDS RENTRAIENT ICI, JE VAIS DEPECE CES FICHUS SAC A PUCE…

- Du calme mon frère la pleine lune est dans environ un mois, nous allons leurs tendre un piège, cependant une chose m'inquiète… Alec as-tu bien flairé l'odeur de Jason ?

- Oui maître.

- Donc tu sauras la reconnaître ?

- Oui.

Aro claqua dans ses mais et afficha un sourire joyeux.

- Parfait, je t'ordonne donc de veillait sur notre précieuse Alizéa au péril de ta vie, les loup-garou ne doivent pas mettre la main dessus… pas avant qu'elle soit…

Il s'arrêta et me regarda comme s'il avait peur d'en avoir trop dit.

- … moins… vulnérable.

Tout le monde regarda Aro bouche bée comme si cette déclaration avait un sens caché que moi seule ne pouvait pas comprendre. Caius intervint une nouvelle fois.

- Mon frère es-tu sur de…

- Voyons tu as constaté son potentiel non?

- Certes mais…

- N'en parlons plus! Coupa sèchement Aro

Alec me reconduit dans mes quartiers en silence. Il prit la parole lorsque nous fûmes arrivés.

- Juste une question, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de l'identité de la personne qui est venue en aide à ton amie ?

- Aucune.

- Pour ma part je suis presque sûr qu'il n'était pas humain, sinon comment aurait-il su que l'ont te viendraient en aide ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ton histoire est étrange et ce qui est arrivé à ton amie encore plus, je n'avais jamais entendus dire que des humaines pouvaient tombés enceinte de loup-garou.

- Est-ce qu'elle… survivra ?

Alec haussa les épaules complètement indifférent.

- Je ne sais pas… normalement les humaines ne survivent jamais à une relation physique avec un loup-garou.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que lorsque cela se produit, la partie animale reprend le contrôle et il se transforme durant la relation physique. L' animal qui est en eux ne chercher qu'à s'accoupler pour procréer, c'est tout.

Je déglutis tant bien que mal, imaginez vous êtes en train d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec un homme et vous vous retrouvez avec un animal. Cependant une question me taraudait.

- Les femmes loup-garou…

- Je n'en ai jamais vu, mais je ne peux pas affirmer qu'elles n'existent pas. Bon tu m'excusera mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de bavarder de clébard puant avec une humaine.

Alec quitta mes quartiers à vitesse vampirique. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et pensais au mystérieux sauveur de Mérédith. Qui était-il ? Un vampire ? Était-il fiable, il m'avait tout de même conseillé d'aller dans un nid de vampire… Il n'y avait donc pas d'autre solutions ? Et moi qu'allais-je devenir? Aro m'avait dit que j'avais un rôle à joué, mais que se passerait-il une fois toute cette histoire terminé ? Finalement serais-je tué par les loup-garou ou les vampires ? Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, j'étais en vie parce que j'avais une utilité, mais une fois cet épisode terminé je serais comme un kleenex: jetable après usage. Je m'endormis avec toutes ses questions en tête. Les cauchemars arrivèrent rapidement, j'étais à nouveau dans cette forêt, tantôt poursuivie par Jason, tantôt par Alec, parfois je mourrais déchiqueté, parfois vidée de mon sang. Pourtant je fuyais plus Jason que Alec. Lorsque Alec me rattrapait j'aimais le contact de ses mains autour de ma taille et la froideur de ses lèvres sur ma peau. La nuit passa rapidement et le matin je me réveillais devant un Félix moqueur.

- Alors ma petite Liz, ça t'arrive souvent de faire des rêves érotiques ? Me demanda-t-il hilare

Je rougis violemment et répondis froidement:

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Voyons… cette nuit on m'a demandé d'aller veiller sur toi, et tu n'as pas arrêter de dire « Alec » en soupirant. Ton rêve avait l'air d'être très… agréable, ricana-t-il.

Je rougis encore plus. Dans mon rêve je me faisais bouffer par Alec ce qui n'aurais pas du me paraître agréable.

Félix reprit la parole:

- Le plus agaçant dans tous ça c'est que tu n'as pas arrêter de soupirer seulement son prénom! Je suis déçu, tu n'as pas une seule fois prononcé le mien!

Félix prit un air faussement blessé:

- Je compte donc si peu à tes yeux!

Il passa son bras devant ses yeux comme pour essuyer des larmes. Cette imitation de l'homme éploré joué par Félix me fit sourire. C'était vraiment comique à voir. Voyant que je m'étais détendue, Félix m'adressa un clin d'œil.

- Et si tu m'en disais un peu plus sur ton rêve ?

La question était personnelle et il allait falloir que je l'esquive.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'était un rêve érotique ?

- Voyons Liz, la manière dont tu soupirais son prénom était très parlante, heureusement qu'il n'était pas là…

- C'est sûr qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié dis-je en rougissant.

- Moi je suis sûr de l'inverse. A propos il va falloir que tu contrôle cette… particularité de parler dans ton sommeil surtout quand tu fais ce genre de rêve.

- …

- En fait je dois t'annoncer quelque chose… tu sais tes quartiers sont très loin des notre, je veux dire de la garde et Aro a ordonné une protection rapproché, donc il va falloir que tu changes de quartiers…

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème!

- Tu ne comprend pas, il n'y a plus de quartiers disponibles dans cette aile du château, tout est occupé par les garde, tu vas devoir cohabiter avec quelqu'un…

- Cohabiter avec quelqu'un ? Un vampire ?!

Félix hocha la tête.

- Plus précisément avec Alec.

Je le regardais abasourdis, j'allais habité dans les quartiers de Alec! A ce moment là, Alec entra dans mes quartiers. Je croisais son regard rubis qui bizarrement n'exprimait pas de colère ou de froideur, mais une sorte d'envie que je n'aurais su déchiffrer.

**Et voilà fin du chapitre!!!! Il vous a plu ? Je m'amuse de plus en plus avec les personnages, surtout Félix que je trouve marrant! Mon histoire parait tiré par les cheveux mais vous verrez ce n'est pas si compliqué. Si vous avez des demandes ou des questions surtout n'hésitez et continuez a posté des reviews j'adore ça!**

**Elizabeth: Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter ma fanfic, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise!**

**Aurélie03: Et voilà j'ai répondu à tes souhaits, j'ai publié un nouveau chapitre!**

**lolotte: Que de questions mais elles trouveront réponse dans les prochains chapitres!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews et à bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

Les quartiers de Alec était sans aucun doute plus luxueux que les miens. En entrant dans la pièce, la première chose que je vis était un lit tellement grand qu'il aurait pu accueillir quatre personnes. Je fronçais les sourcils, il m'avait pourtant semblait que les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de sommeil, mais j'évitais de me poser d'autres questions ne préférant pas savoir à quel usage Alec réservait ce lit. La pièce contenait également une bibliothèque remplie de livres anciens avec en son centre deux fauteuils moelleux de couleur blanc, divers instruments de musiques dont un violon et un piano ainsi qu'un très grand bureau en bois poli, elle était également munie d'une salle de bain privé. L'armoire était très ancienne datant peut-être du 19e siècle. Il y avait une petite commode sur laquelle Alec m'indiqua de déposer le peu d'affaire que j'avais. Il s'assit sur le lit et me regarda avec préoccupation.

- Je suppose que tu as deviné qu'à part le lit et la commode, tu ne touches à rien sans avoir ma permission. Tu peux si tu veux te servir de la salle de bain.

Il eut un sourire moqueur comme s'il s'amusait d'une blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller et Alec me conduisit dans le hall, me laissant au soin de Gianna. Cette dernière me servit mon déjeuné et une fois n'est pas coutume, j'eus le droit à des pains en chocolat. Après avoir tout terminé, peu désireuse de retourner dans les quartiers de Alec, je décidais d'entamer la conversation avec Gianna. Je commençais froidement:

- Le massacre de touristes te rend donc si insensible ?

Elle me regarda tristement et répondis.

- Disons qu'on finit par s'habituer.

- S'habituer ?! Mais… ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?

- Un an, j'ai tenu plus longtemps que les précédentes standardistes.

- Et que sont-elles devenus ?

Je posais une question idiote mais j'étais surtout curieuse de connaître les motivations de Gianna.

- Mortes…

- Assassinées ?

Gianna hocha la tête.

- Disons qu'elles ont finis par leurs servir de repas…

- Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi les tuées ? Enfin pourquoi ne gardent-ils pas leurs standardistes jusqu'à ce qu'elles vieillissent ?

- C'est impossible, les lois des Volturi sont très clair, un humain ne doit jamais être au courant de l'existence des vampires, si c'était le cas ou bien il doit-être tué ou bien il doit devenir lui-même un vampire.

Gianna n'eut pas besoin de m'en dire plus, j'avais deviné ce qu'elle désirait. Mon sang se glaça pourtant, cela voulait dire que je n'avait plus que deux options et aucune des deux me plaisait. Que fallait-il faire ? Partir ? Pour aller où ? Et si je devenais un vampire qui serais-je alors ? Deviendrais-je aussi sadique que Jane ? Serais-je assoiffée de sang au point d'en perdre la raison? Des larmes me montèrent rapidement aux yeux, je fusillais Gianna du regard, comment pouvait-elle vouloir devenir comme eux ?

- Je sais ce tu penses de moi: tu penses que je me suis mise volontairement dans cette situation et que j'agis par égoïsme. C'est tellement facile pour eux de t'enrôler dans cette galère, mais une fois que tu sais la vérité tu ne peux pas faire marche arrière, alors tu envisages les meilleurs options, et moi je veux vivre, peu importe sous quelle forme, mais c'est tout ce que je demande. Dans le fond toi et moi sommes dans la même situation, sauf que toi tu n'as pas encore vraiment réfléchie à ce que veux vraiment. Il vaudrait mieux que tu repartes, je n'ais pas envie de subir la colère de ton garde du corps.

Gianna grimaça et je pris congé regagnant les quartiers d'Alec. A mon arrivée, je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain, m'effondrais sur le sol et éclatais en sanglot silencieusement. C'était plus que je n'en pouvait supporter, j'avais perdus le contrôle de ma propre existence. Blottie dans un coin de la salle de bain, recroquevillé sur moi-même, je fis rapidement défilé ma courte vie, l'absence fréquente de mes parent, ma rencontre avec Mérédith, Jason, les gens qui n'avait fait que passé dans ma vie… jusqu'à mon arrivée ici. Mon estomac se tordit de douleur sous la pression du stress. Soudain la voix d'Alec retentit, me faisant sursauter.

- Alizéa que fais-tu dans la salle de bain, ça fait déjà une demi-heure que tu es rentrée dedans et je n'entend toujours pas l'eau couler!

Une demi-heure… Si longtemps ? Pour toute réponse je fis coulé l'eau du robinet, juste pour qu'il me fiche la paix. Je l'entendis grogner et cela me fit sourire, c'était amusant de le provoquer de cette façon, même si au final je savais qu'il me ferait regretter mon geste.

- Ne m'oblige pas à défoncer la porte, siffla-t-il

Je fermais le robinet puis ouvrit la porte avant qu'Alec ne s'énerve, si ce n'étais pas déjà le cas.

- Non mais vraiment, à quoi…

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de mon visage. Il resta planté devant moi ne sachant quoi faire et me regardant ébahit. Finalement ma crise de pleurs reprit et j'éclatais à nouveau en sanglot. Sans que je m'en rende compte Alec me porta jusqu'au lit où il me fit asseoir doucement. L'une de ses mains se mit à caresser mon dos avec douceur. Même à travers mes vêtements je pouvais sentir la froideur de ses mains, j'en frissonnais de plaisir et commençais à rougir brièvement. Après un long silence il prit la parole.

- Est-ce que… tu pourrais me dire… ce qui ne va pas ?

Alec m'avait questionné avec hésitation comme s'il avait peur de me blesser, sa voix avait perdu sa froideur habituelle et n'exprimait qu'une curiosité sincère.

- Tout, murmurais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et m'examina de nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas très précis, explique toi!

- Je ne… en fait…

Après plusieurs bégaiements de ce genre, je renonçais. Lui en revanche ne renonça pas. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains froide et planta ses prunelles rubis dans les miennes.

- Tu as peurs, murmura-il

Je hochais la tête.

- J'ai appris ce qui arrivait aux humains… qui sont au courant de votre existences….

- Et tu demandes quel est le sort que l'on te réserve, acheva Alec.

- Oui, répondis-je timidement.

Il me regarda longuement.

- Je ne crois pas que tu vas mourir.

- Et alors quoi ? Vous allez faire de moi un vampire ? Répliquais-je acide.

- Peut-être, pourquoi tu n'en as pas envie ?

Il avais posé la question avec tellement de banalité que cela provoqua ma colère.

- J'ai le droit d'avoir le choix!

- Les lois sont les lois, objecta Alec, tu préfères mourir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu es trop vulnérable. Si on te transformais cela nous faciliterais la tâche au niveau de ta protection, et puis visiblement tu as un don qui pourrais nous servir à combattre les loup-garou, ne veux-tu donc pas leurs mort ? Après tout ce sont eux qui ont détruit les fondements de ton existence, c'est à cause d'eux que tu es ici.

Je réfléchissais aux paroles d'Alec, certes je serais plus forte, plus belle aussi mais quelque choses me tracassais.

- Combien d'innocent, devrais-je tuer pour satisfaire ma soif ?

Il hésita puis répondis.

- Les nouveau-nés ont plus de besoins qu'un vampire plus âgé.

Mon cœur fit un bon et Alec me regarda avec inquiétude.

- NON! Jamais je ne tuerais d'innocent! Vociférais-je

Plutôt mourir, oui j'allais mourir, ce serait mieux, plus jamais je ne connaitrais la souffrance, plus jamais je ne vivrais dans la peur. Je regardais le visage d'Alec, ce dernier dû lire ma résolution dans mes yeux, il pencha ses lèvres vers mes oreilles et susurra d'une voix terriblement séduisante:

- Tu n'as quand même pas l'attention de mourir ?

Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon coup, enflammant ma peau. Sa main s'insinua sou mon tee-shirt et caressa tendrement mon ventre remontant jusqu'à la poitrine. Il m'allongea sur le lit et me couvrit de caresse et de baiser. Je poussais un gémissement de plaisir lorsque l'une de ses main passa sous mon soutien-gorge et me caressa doucement les seins. Finalement Alec me redressa sur le lit, assise de nouveau face à lui je l'examinais tremblante. Son visage n'avais pas une expression moqueuse mais exprimait de la tendresse. Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres froide et dure ne me laissait pas insensible, j'étais envahis par des désirs sauvage et j'agrippais sa tête pour approfondir notre baiser. C'est alors que Alec recula brusquement et qu'un hoquet offusqué retentit. Sur le pas de la porte, Jane me toisais furibonde, un grognement montait de sa poitrine, elle plissa ses lèvres me laissant entrevoir ses dents luisante, jetant un regard dégouté à Alec elle me regarda, un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Soudain je me mis à hurler, une vague de douleur m'envahit, au sol je me tortillais. La douleur traversa mes muscles allant jusqu'à la moelle, je hurlais… puis soudain mes hurlements ne sortirent plus de ma bouche, j'étais entouré par des ténèbres, aucun bruit ne me parvenait, je ne sentais rien, rien du tout. Toutes mes facultés physiques avaient été anéantis. Je compris alors que j'étais morte et perdue dans un vide ténébreux.

**Alors que pensez-vous de Jane ? Et du changement d'attitude d'Alec ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à le dire si vous n'aimez pas**. **Prochain chapitre: sermon de Jane et retour d'un personnages qu'on connait plutôt bien… je pars en vacence, je ne sais pas s'il y a internet, donc ne vous inquiètez pas si le prochain chapitre mets du temps à être publié!**

**Kayla: Bienvenu,je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!**

**meiko-chan: Coucou, je contente que tu apprécies Alec, pour répondre à ta question Jane n'est pas le voyeur...**

**lolotte: ça c'est une sacré review! Alors voyons... déjà tu as très bien deviné pour la petite fille! Pour répondre à tes autres hypothèses Aro n'a pas de liaison a proprement parler, disons qu'il se contente de flirter avec Jane... mais pas avec les autres membres de la garde. Donc Chelsea n'est ni la garde de sulpicia et elle n'est pas amoureuse de Aro. Elle amoureuse d'un vampire du nom d'Afton. Elle deteste tout simplement Jane pour une raison que je n'ai pas encore déterminé, même s'il n'est pas difficile de detester qu'elqu'un ayant un caractère aussi sadique que Jane. Ton idée à propos de Sulpicia est très bonne mais ce n'est pas ça! disons que pour récuperer Aro elle a une idée beaucoup plus dangereuse... qui pourrait l'a mettre en danger... Mais c'est Caïus qui sera content... j'en dit pas plus! Merci pour cette superbe review, j'aimerait en avoir tous les jour des reviews comme les tiennes! **

**leslie: Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, merci pour ta review!**

**Lady Black S: Toi aussi t'a bien aimé Alec dans les livres, dommage qu'on le voit pas beaucoup, c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai fais une fic sur lui! Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite te plaira!Bisous à toi aussi!**

**Lilly05: C'est vrai qu'il ya beaucoup de fanfic sur Edward et Bella, un peu trop même. Je suis pour la diversité et il serait injuste de ne pas consacrer de fanfic à d'autres personnages plus secondaire. En tout cas merci pour ta review!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews, j'espère en avoir autant pour ce chapitre-ci! **


	11. Chapter 11

_JOUR -2_

Combien de temps cela faisait-il que je naviguais dans les ténèbres ? Mon esprit de plus en plus embrouillé parvenait à peine à essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. J'avais perdu le contrôle de la plupart de mes capacités physique et j'étais privé de toutes sensations, j'étais aveugle et sourde. Je ne savais plus où était ma main par rapport à ma jambe. Dans des conditions pareilles je ne pouvais qu'en conclure que j'étais morte, pourtant je refusais de le croire, il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle à ce qui m'arrivait! Je me rappelais d'une douleur foudroyante, telle que je n'en avais jamais connu, de Jane, d'Alec… des souvenirs confus se bousculaient dans mon esprit, cherchant ce qui m'avais mise dans cet état. A quoi bon essayer de trouver une raison à mon état, si j'étais vraiment morte je n'avais plus à m'en soucier! Je voulus pousser un soupir mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Seul mon esprit semblait intacte. Cela arriva soudainement, ce fut comme un poids qui se retira, lentement j'émergeais dans la réalité. Ce fut la vue que je retrouvais, puis petit à petit les autres fonctions de mon corps me revinrent… ainsi que ce qui s'était passé entre moi et Alec provoquant la colère de sa sœur jumelle, complètement sadique. Une main froide m'aida à me relever et à me conduire sur un fauteuil bien confortable. C'est alors que je pus distinguer l'évolution de la situation. Plusieurs vampires (sans doute alerter par mes hurlements) étaient amassés dans les quartiers d'Alec, parmi eux je reconnus Félix qui m'adressa un sourire compatissant, ainsi que Démétri et Chelsea, cette dernière regardait Jane avec un rictus mauvais sur ces lèvres. La main d'Aro me tapota doucement l'épaule dans un geste qui se voulait bienveillant.

- Alizéa, ma chère vous m'avez fais une de ses peurs… Tout va bien maintenant, Je suis vraiment navrée que Jane n'ais pas su se contrôler!

A ces paroles une émotions qui commençais à devenir très familière me submergea.

- Qui pourrait contrôler une furie pareille ? Ce n'est pas de votre faute si elle est complètement dérangée!

Un sifflement de rage retentit dans toute la pièce, Jane me vrilla de son regard meurtrier. Je ne crois pas que beaucoup d'humain serait capable de soutenir le regard d'un vampire, surtout celui de Jane. Mais moi je ne voulais pas détourner mon regard du sien, je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle me faisait pas peur! Vous trouverez peut-être un manque de modestie dans ses paroles, mais c'est la vérité. Je sentais un courage insensé monter en moi qui effaçait la terreur que j'aurais dû éprouvais à son égard.

- Jane, soupira Aro, ce n'est pas raisonnable pour un vampire de ta position de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Je te faisais confiance pour assurer sa sécurité, mais en aucun cas tu ne devais devenir son bourreau, elle est très importante pour nous.

- Je sais maître, je suis désolée de vous avoir mis en colère.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis terriblement déçu de ton attitude et je suis certain que ton frère l'ait autant que moi!

Je regardais Alec, il n'avais pas l'air déçut par sa sœur mais carrément furieux contre elle. Le visage de Jane exprimais de la confusion et de la tristesse. Elle posa à nouveau ses yeux sur moi et une expression de haine authentique apparut. Elle me rendais certainement responsable de tous ce qui se passais. Profitant de son avantage, Chelsea prit la parole.

- Maître, Jane n'a jamais étais capable de contenir ses émotions les plus violentes, il me semble qu'elle n'a jamais été apte à avoir un tel poste chez les Volturi. Je pense que je dois vous dire que le mieux pour tout le monde serait de la mettre à l'écart pour quelques temps. Je reconnais que son don est très utile mais elle aurait pu tuer notre unique chance de savoir ce que mijote les enfants de la lune. Que se serait-il passé si cela était arrivé?

- Je ne l'aurais pas tuer, je l'aurais juste torturer, siffla Jane

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres de Chelsea.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu l'as surprise en train de se faire embrasser par ton frère. Ton cher frère qui te suis comme ton ombre, le seul à qui tu te confies, le seul à t'apprécier vraiment dans tous le château. Ton soutient, tu pouvais te faire détester par toute la garde, lui restais toujours de ton côté, prenait toujours ta défense. Vous vous suffisiez à vous-même. Mais tu as vu cette intruse dans ces bras et tu as réalisé qu'Alec ne resterait pas éternellement à tes côté, qu'un jour une autre te le volerais et alors tu serais plus seule que jamais, car ici sache-le tout le monde te déteste!

Le discourt de Chelsea eut l'effet recherché, beaucoup de vampire acquiesçaient à ce qu'elle avais dit. Je croisais le regarde de cette dernière et étrangement je me sentais liée à Alec comme je ne l'avais jamais été, j'avais envie de lui plaire et d'être à ces côté pour toujours et ceux peu importe le nombre d'innocents que je tuerais. C'étais étrange, car un peu avant je refusais de devenir un vampire, puis Alec m'avais fait hésité, pourtant je n'avais pas fais de choix résolus et là tout mes doutes s'était évaporé. Aro reprit la parole:

- Voyons ne soyaient pas si dur avec elle, je suis sûr qu'elle le regrette et qu'elle a terriblement envie de prouver à tout le monde qu'elle est digne de son poste, n'est-ce pas Jane ?

Aro avait reprit son ton joyeux.

- Oui maître!

- Parfait! Va à la galerie des arts, mon frère Caïus s'y trouve déjà, je te rejoindrais dans un moment, j'ai quelque chose de la plus haute importance à te confier, et on verra si tu es capable de refouler tes émotions!

- Oui, maître.

Jane le salua et quitta la pièce, en me jetant un regard noir ainsi qu'à Chelsea.

Rapidement tous les vampires quittèrent les quartiers d'Alec. Aro se leva et me regarda.

- Toutes mes excuses, mais maintenant je préfère être franc avec toi, d'ici quelques jours tu deviendras l'une des nôtres, après demain pour être précis, et rien de ce que tu diras ou fera n'y changera. Je suis désolée de prendre une décision si brutale pour toi mais nos ennemis se préparent à l'attaque et même si gérer un vampire nouveau-né est difficile cela sera mieux que de te garder humaine, Alec se chargera de toi.

Aro sorti de la pièce sans un bruit, j'étais de nouveau seule avec Alec. Je lui jetais un regard suppliant, il hocha de la tête négativement.

- Je sais que tu tiens à ton humanité, mais je n'irais pas à l'encontre des ordres de Aro.

- Oui, obéir aux ordres c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, pas vrai ? Dis-je d'un ton acide.

Alec ricana

- Je sais faire beaucoup d'autres choses Alizéa… Et puis ses ordres m'arrange, je n'ai pas envie que tu restes une faible humaine

- Une faible humaine… tu détestes les humains, pourquoi ?

- Je ne les déteste pas, disons que du temps ou j'étais humain ils m'ont causé de terribles tort durant toute mon enfance, à moi et à Jane.

- Et maintenant que tu es un vampire tu peux leurs faire payer tous les torts qu'ils t'ont causé.

- Oui. Répondit-il froidement

Son regard devint dure et froid, il me regardait d'un air haineux comme si un monstre était tapis derrière ses yeux et attendait une occasion de se jeter sur moi. C'était tellement réel j'avais vraiment l'impression que quelque chose d'inhumain remuait au fond de ses yeux. Je soutenais son regard quelques secondes et le détournais, il me terrifiait, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra violemment, et des frissons de terreur me parcoururent. Alec s'avança vers moi, terrifié je courus à l'autre bout de ses quartiers, m'effondrais dans un coin de la pièce. Je posais ma tête sur mes genoux repliaient contre moi et passais mes bras autour. Je voulais échapper à cette horrible vision. Il me saisit brutalement et me plaqua contre le mur.

- Tant que tu seras humaine je ne pourrais jamais t'accepter!

- Et moi tant que tu seras un monstre, je ne pourrais jamais t'accepter non plus.

A nouveau, il ricana et me força à lever mon visage. Ses yeux noir comme l'enfer plongèrent dans les miens, il rapprocha son visage et pressa son corps contre le mien. Sa proximité m'envahit de palpitations et de frissons n'ayant plus rien à voir avec la peur que j'avais éprouvé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se pencha et me murmura:

- Je ne suis plus humain depuis des siècles, et même pour toi je ne jouerais pas ce rôle, je ne suis pas un prince charmant voulant délivrer sa princesse, je suis le démon voulant te retirer ton innocence et ton humanité. C'est ainsi je n'y peut rien, je suis impitoyable, si je veux quelque chose personne ne se dressera sur mon chemin. Tu me traites de monstre, pourtant tu es attirée par moi. Ma proximité t'étourdit, ton cœur s'emballe, tu rougis, ta respiration s'accélère… Tu es folle de t'être entichée de moi, folle d'ignorer ma nature, folle de vouloir rester humaine. J'ai tué des humains et j'en tuerais encore car je m'en fiche, j'ai tué aussi d'autres vampires et je m'en fiche aussi. Comprends-tu que je n'ais aucune conscience, que je manque cruellement de principe ? Si tu n'étais pas si importante aux yeux d'Aro, je t'aurais tué dés le premier jour de notre rencontre, je t'aurais vidé gouttes par gouttes de ton sang. Mais maintenant je suis amoureux de toi, une humaine et j'ai bien l'attention de remédier à ton état si vulnérable, que tu le veilles ou non! Donner l'immortalité à celle qu'on aime est un acte d'amour pas un acte égoïste comme le pense certains vampires imbéciles! Si tu deviens immortelle on pourra vivre pleinement notre relation, mais t'en que tu resteras humaine on ne sera jamais à égalité. Tu me seras toujours inférieurs.

Sa main me caressa les cheveux et je le regardais, réfléchissant à ces paroles. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Je me savais capable d'accepter le monstre qui était en lui. Mais moi, lorsque je serais un vampire serais-je capable d'accepter mon monstre assoiffé de sang. Accepter Alec pour ce qu'il était me semblait facile, comparé à accepter celle que j'allais devenir. Je poussais un soupire, Alec recula d'un pas et me contempla.

- Tu sais, quand tu seras vampire, tu ne te soucieras plus de grand-chose. Tout tes instincts prendront le dessus pendant un bon moment.

- Tu veux dire que je ne serais plus en mesure de prendre conscience des actes que je fais ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est-ce que tu fais non ?

- Très drôle…

- Vas-y pose là ta question.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- 508 ans dit-il automatiquement

Je gardais le silence encaissant l'information, Alec m'observait un sourire au lèvre jaugeant mes réactions.

- T'es un vieillard en fait!

Alec fit une moue boudeuse qui le rendait malgré tout toujours aussi séduisant.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ce terme…

- Excuse moi ça m'a juste…

- Echappé ? C'est pas grave, tu es de nature plutôt directe et j'apprécie ce trait de ton caractère. Tu as d'autres questions ?

- Que se passera-t-il ensuite, quand je serais… que je deviendrais…

- On cherchera la nature exacte de ton don et on exterminera les clébards.

- Et c'est quoi mon don ?

- Je ne sais pas, visiblement tu as une grande sensibilité en ce qui concerne les loup-garou et les filles de loup-garou…

- Mais je croyais que les loup-garou avait du mal a…

- Oui mais il est possible qu'ils y arrivent. Nous avons fait des recherches et on a constaté que lorsqu'une humaine mettait au monde un enfant de loup-garou de sexe masculin ce dernier n'avait rien d'humain, il se rapprochait plus d'un cannibale. On a une description de l'un de ses monstres, à la naissance il était d'une extrême pilosité et avait déjà des canines. Il a vécut trois ans.

- Sa mère l'a tué ?

- Vraisemblablement oui.

- Et pour les filles ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, les filles naissent normalement, mais elles développent des talents. Ses talents se manifestent dés leurs rencontre avec un loup-garou.

Soudain il me regarda d'un air extrêmement gêné. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais l'information mis un temps fou a faire son effet. Non, ça na pouvait pas être ça…

- Il doit y avoir une erreur, je ne peux pas être la fille d'un…

- Ton père ne sait-il jamais comporté de façon bizarre ?

- Il voyage beaucoup…

- Et ta mère ?

- Elle n'est jamais à la maison…

- Où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je piteusement.

Alec garda le silence et à travers ses yeux je vis des tas de pensées défilaient. Il secoua la tête et me regarda a nouveau.

- Si ta mère a pactisé avec les loup-garou nous serons obligé de l'a tué.

- Mais… Non, c'est hors de question… tu te rends compte de ce que tu…

- Oui, je m'en rend parfaitement compte, mais sache ceci. Si ce que je pense avoir deviné est vrai, cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne se souciera jamais de toi. Je vois d'ici quelle genre de femme c'est: Un mari toujours absent et qui travaille dure pour que sa famille soit heureuse et une mère qui s'ennui, et dieu sais ce qu'elle a pu faire…

Je ne pouvais pas contredire Alec, car je connaissais très peu mes parents étant toujours absent.

- Une dernière chose, Les filles de loup-garou qui se reproduisent avec un loup-garou mettent au monde un enfant aussi puissant qu'un vampire…

Avant que je puisse formuler une réponse Félix était déjà entré à vitesse vampirique et fit face à Alec.

- Nous avons des invités dans le hall… Vous devriez venir… tout les deux.

Félix me fit passée devant et ce fut tous les trois ensemble que nous arrivions dans le hall. Deux personnes se trouvaient dans le hall, l'une d'elle à n'en pas douter était un vampire, quant à l'autre qui avait le dos tourné mais que je reconnaitrais entre mille à cause de ses cheveux blond ondulant soigneusement dans son dos, _Mérédith,_ cette dernière se tourna vers moi et j'eus un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant qu'elle était d'une beauté a coupé le souffle. Mon regard croisa le sien… Un regard rouge sang…

**Désolée du temps, mais j'avais du mal a organiser mes idées. A partir de ce chapitre nous approchons bientôt de la fin de l'histoire. Et oui! Je sais déjà comment tout se termine (mais je vous le dirais pas). J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. Les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus sombre et on en saura un peu plus sur la famille de Alizéa. Alors comme je me soucie beaucoup de vos avis, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez d'Alec dans ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression de le changer en guimauve et ça m'ennuierais beaucoup. Bon voilà et je tien a dire que j'ai publié aussi un OS Marcus/Didyme pour ceux que ça intéresse: ****L'éternité sans Elle**

**Un grand merci a ceux qui ont posté des reviews car à un moment j'ai vraiment pensé qu'il valait mieux que j'arrête ma fanfic (je n'aime pas trop ma manière d'écrire), mais vos encouragements m'ont convaincu de continuer car je sais à quel point ça peut-être frustrant de voir arrêter une fanfic en cour. **

**Morgane-nc: Je suis contente que tu trouves que Alec ne soit pas une guimauve j'avais justement peur d'en faire une. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu dis sur les Volturi!**

**lolotte: C'est amusant tu as beaucoup de théories lol! Par contre Alec n'est pas du genre à ce laisser faire pas sa soeur même s'il l'adore! L'une des théories concernant Sulpicia est presque bonne, mais laquelle ?**

**Hachiko: C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review et je suis heureuse que tu apprécies Alec.**

**nini: Eh oui! Jane reste Jane, sadique jusqu'au bout!Merci pour ta review.**

**Elizabeth: Je suis ravie que tu trouves l'histoire de plus en plus captivante, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!**

**Lily05: Merci pour tes encouragements et ne t'inquiète pas même si les chapitres mettent du temps à arriver je ne lacherais pas l'histoire! **

**appaloossa: merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ma meilleure amie était devenue un vampire… cette dernière m'adressa un sourire éblouissant, je lui répondis par un sourire timide. Félix s'avança vers le vampire inconnu, ce dernier était come tous ceux de son espèce très beau, il avait des cheveux blond vénitien faisant ressortir ses prunelles rouges, les rendant plus effrayante.

- Antoine ça faisais longtemps! S'exclama Félix

- 200 ans, tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi dragueur qu'à l'époque où je t'ai connu!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, certaines choses ne changeront jamais! Rigola-t-il

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Mérédith et se tourna vers moi.

- Pas de crise de jalousie ?

Alec grogna et lui lança un regard assassin. Les deux vampires s'affrontèrent du regard un moment puis Félix se tourna vers Antoine.

- Bon je vais vous conduire à Aro, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravis de te revoir!

Félix nous conduisit rapidement à son maître qui comme d'habitude s'extasia de recevoir de la visite.

- Antoine, chers amis, cela fait si longtemps que tu nous as quitté, trop longtemps!

- Aro, ravis de vous revoir, répondis sèchement le vampire.

Aro se tourna vers Mérédith.

- Oh mais tu as trouvé une compagne qui plus est était la meilleure amie de notre très chère Alizéa.

Mérédith le regarda surprise qu'il en sache autant.

- Pas de bavardage inutile Aro, je vais droit au but: une vingtaine de loup-garou ont encerclé Volterra, comme ce n'est pas la pleine lune on ne les repère pas facilement, mais j'ai pu constater que certains d'entre eux sont dotés d'une force monstrueuse sous leurs formes humaine et qu'ils savent passés pour des humains normaux, même leurs odorat parait normal.

- Et penses-tu que certains d'entre eux pourraient nous attaquer avant la pleine lune.

- Avant, pendant et après, durant trois jours ces loup-garou seront d'une telle force qu'il vous sera difficile de les repousser.

- Ces créatures sont vraiment irrécupérable!

Caïus ( vous avez deviné non ?) venait de faire son entrée fracassante suivis de son frère. Il avait l'air tellement hors delui que même sa garde restait à bonne distance de lui.

- Non mais pour qui se prennent-ils ces sales clébards puants ? Ils n'ont pas compris leurs dernière défaite ou quoi ? Ils ont une passoire à la place du cerveau si vous voulez mon avis…

- Mon frère calme toi, puisqu'ils n'ont pas compris leurs défaite nous allons devoir leurs en infligés une autre.

Cette déclaration provoqua des murmures enthousiastes au sein de la garde. Apparemment cette perspective semblait les mettre de bonne humeur

Je sentis soudain une pression froide sur mon épaule et me retournais pour voir Alec me faire signe de sortir de la pièce, il se pencha vers mon oreille et murmura:

- Ton amie veut te parler, je vais rester avec toi au cas ou elle ne sache pas se contrôler.

Je sortie donc de la pièce en compagnie d'Alec, Mérédith m'attendait appuyé sur un rebord de fenêtre.

- Je crois qu'il faut que je te raconte ce qui m'est arrivée, non ?

J'acquiesçais en signe d'approbation.

- Très bien, alors je vais remonter au jour où je suis arrivée chez toi enceinte, tu te souviens que je t'avais dit de partir pour Volterra parce qu'une personne de confiance me l'avait recommandé de te le dire ? Cette personne c'était Antoine, Il a assisté à la scène de mon… viol sans pouvoir rien faire car lui-même était attaqué. Mais le lendemain il m'a contacté et m'a révélé sa nature, il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à survivre à l'enfant que j'attendais par n'importe quel moyen. Deux jours après ton départ, j'ai eus des contractions et l'enfant est arrivé.

- Une fille ?

Mérédith m'adressa un regard triste.

- Non, un garçon, qui n'avait rien d'humain, il est mort…

- Comm…

Mérédith leva la main.

- Je ne veux pas être interrompus, l'accouchement a été tellement désastreux qu'Antoine m'a mordus pour que je puisse survivre. Peu après ma transformation on a commencé à recherché des informations sur les loups. Jason est un loup-garou très puissant car il est chef de meute. Etre chef de meute inclut de garder une force surhumaine même en dehors de le pleine lune et d'avoir des capacités hors du commun. Jason est âgé de 210 ans, il s'est hissé à la tête de sa meute à force de tueries et de duels.

Elle fit une courte pause et reprit son récit.

- Les loup-garou ne sont pas très intelligent comme on te l'a surement dit, mais Jason lui est le premier de son espèce à avoir réussit à unifier tous les loups, il leurs a appris comment ce comporter comme des humains et même à dissimuler leurs natures aux vampires, grâce à l'odorat. Il veut se venger des vampires et pour ça il a besoin d'un être très puissant mais qu'il pourrait contrôler à sa guise.

- Moi ?

- Non, l'enfant que tu pourrais voir de lui si jamais il parvenait à te retrouver. L'enfant que tu mettrais au monde serait très puissant, mais facilement contrôlable par le père.

- Et moi, je ne pourrais pas le contrôler ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'après l'accouchement il te laisserait survivre. Hier, avec Antoine, on a décidé de venir ici vous dire ce qu'on savait.

Le récit était terminé.

- Je ne peux pas resté avec toi, mais lorsque tu seras transformé on pourra se reparler comme avant, je commence à avoir très soif et je voudrais pas transformer ma meilleure amies en casse-croûte!

Elle éclata de rire et disparut . Félix apparut brusquement devant moi et prit la parole.

- Alec, Aro veut te parler, c'est à propos de la mission de Jane.

Alec haussa des sourcils l'air suspicieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas essayer de te piquer Alizéa, elle sait très bien que j'ai un charme irrésistible.

Alec soupira et disparut à son tour. Félix me reconduisit dans les quartiers d'Alec et me tint compagnie jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

_POV Omniscient._

Alec entra dans les quartiers de son maître, ce derniers était assis dans un fauteuil et lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Mon amis, j'imagine que Jane t'a mis au courant de sa mission!

- Oui, et je suis persuadé qu'elle y arrivera.

- J'espère, car ce que notre amis Antoine nous à dit à leurs propos est très inquiétant, tu sais je regrette mon attitude envers elle, enfin plus ou moins.

Alec regarda son maître d'un air surpris, ce dernier ne s'était jamais confié à lui de cette manière.

- Maître s'il le faut j'irais moi-même…

- Non, je veux voir si Jane est capable de contrôler ses sentiments et de mettre de côté ses rancœurs, si elle ne l'a retrouve pas vivante elle perdra sa place au sein des Volturi, est-ce clair ?

- Oui bien sûr!

- Bien, Heidi ne va pas tarder à revenir de chasse, il vaut mieux qu'on parte.

Ils sortirent tout les deux de la pièce et partirent au cachot où leurs festin les attendait.

_POV Alizéa_

- Ma petite Liz je regrette mais je vais devoir aller « manger », tu sera capable de rester seule, pendant une trentaine de minute sans qu'il t'arrive d'ennuis ?

- Oui, je suppose, tu vas m'enfermer ?

- Non inutile, personne ne peut rentrer dans ce château.

Je regardais Félix partir promptement de la pièce et soupirais, j'étais à nouveau seule et je détestais cette solitude, surtout le fait de se sentir inutile. Et puis j'étais plus ou moins jalouse de Mérédith, elle, maintenant elle n'avait besoin de personne pour se protéger, alors que moi… poussant un nouveau soupir, je m'affalais sur le lit, la journée avait vraiment était éprouvante pour l'humaine que j'étais. J'entendis soudain un murmure. Me relevant brusquement, la petite fille se tenait tranquillement sur un fauteuil et fredonner une chanson.

- Qui es-tu vraiment ? Demandais-je

- Je suis l'incarnation de ton passé, de ton présent et de ton futur, répondit-elle énigmatique.

- Pourquoi apparais-tu ?

- J'apparais lorsque tu as besoin de réponses ou d'aide.

- Et donc en ce moment j'ai besoin de… réponses ?

- Surtout d'aides ils ont été idiot de te laisser seules.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Oui, mais ce qui doit arriver arrivera car tu dois savoir toute la vérité.

- Je l'a connais déjà, Mérédith m'a tout révélé.

- Non, elle a oublié le principal, le fait qui explique la raison de ta présence.

- Hein, je pige rien du tout.

- Tu comprendras que tue toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonne à savoir car elles peuvent nous blesser profondément.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me parler plus clairement.

- Non, car la vérité vient à ta rencontre tu n'as donc pas besoin de mes explications.

La petite fille disparut soudainement. J'entendis la poignet de la porte grincé et j'eus un mauvais pressentiment.

- Félix ?

Ce ne fut pas Félix qui franchit le seuil de la porte mais… ma mère. J'en restais paralysé de surprise, cette dernière se précipita sur moi et me prit dans ces bras.

- Oh mon dieux, j'ai eus si peur. Heureusement ses sales monstres ne t'ont rien fait!

Je m'écartais d'elle et l'a regardais d'un air étonné. Je n'eus pas le temps d'articuler un mot qu'elle brandit un mouchoir et l'appuya brusquement sur mon nez, l'odeur de chloroforme m'étourdis avant de m'engloutir dans les ténèbres.

**Je sais, je suis sadique pour arrêter à ce moment crucial. Alors dans quel camps est la mère d'Alizéa et quel est la mystérieuse mission de Jane. La suite prochainement, mais je sais pas quand. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

**lolotte: Tout d'abord je te dis merci pour la review que tu as posté sur l'OS de Marcus/Didyme, t'es bien la seule à en avoir posté une, et ensuite je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant et j'espère qu'il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin! Au fait ton hypothèse est juste...**

**Hachiko: Oui moi aussi j'adore Alec(: j'espère que t'aimera ce chapitre même s'il est bizarre!**

**astasia: Merci pour ta review et je te répondrais que Sulpicia ne livrera pas Alizéa aux loup comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre...**

**Morgane-nc: Merci pour tes encouragements et je suis contente de t'avoir surprise sur la parenté d'Alizéa, mais encore tu n'as pas tout vu!**

**Lilly05: Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plu, merci pour ta review.**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment, à la prochaine!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ce fut un mal de tête atroce qui me réveilla, allongée dans des broussailles, je ne distinguais pas ce qui se passait au alentour lorsqu'un visage, celui de ma mère se pencha au-dessus de moi. Cette dernière m'adressa un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant et me caressa le front. Je haussais des sourcils étonné par ce geste d'affection, j'avais toujours pensé que ma mère éprouvait très peu de sentiments envers moi et que son attitude par rapport à moi était plus ou moins forcée. Je l'a regardais plus attentivement et m'aperçus derrière son sourire bienveillant qu'elle jubilait.**

**- Ma chérie, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, j'étais tellement inquiète de ta dispa…**

**- Comment était-tu au courant ?demandais-je agressivement**

**- Voyons ma chérie…**

**- Dis-moi la vérité… immédiatement! crachais-je **

**Je détestais cet air de jubilation qu'elle avait et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, une impression de quelque chose de très malsain et dont la cause serait ma mère.**

**- C'est surement le choc qui te fait parler ainsi ma pauvre enfant!**

**- Quel choc ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a étouffé avec du chloroforme?**

**- Je ne fais ça que dans le but de te protéger, ma chérie, je n'aurais jamais pensé à te faire du mal voyons.**

**- Menteuse!**

**- Tu perds complètement la tête, je risque ma vie pour sauver la tienne, comme toute mère se sacrifierais pour son enfant et en retour je ne reçois que du mépris de ta part!**

**Ma mère éclata en sanglot, je soupirais, peut-être l'avais-je jugé un peu trop vite, elle me regarda ses grands yeux bleu pale brillant de larme et me prit la main.**

**- Je sais que… pour toi… j'ai toujours été… une mère… indifférente… et… froide…**

**Une nouvelle crise de pleure l'a frappa mais elle se calma et reprit:**

**- Mais… je veux.. Que tu… saches… que malgré tout je t'ai… toujours aimé et je suis fière de… toi…**

**Elle pleura à nouveau et s'effondra sur moi. Je caressais doucement ces cheveux pendant qu'elle sanglotais sur moi. Nous restâmes un bon moment ainsi, puis ma mère se releva.**

**- Il faut qu'on parte c'est devenu trop dangereux pour toi… Je ne veux pas perdre ma fille unique.**

**Elle m'aida à me relever et on se mit en route.**

**- Où va-t-on ? Demandais-je**

**- Le plus loin possible…**

**- Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer dans le château ?**

**Cette question m'obsédais et je voulais enfin obtenir une réponse.**

**- je me suis glissé dans le groupe de touristes destiné à leurs repas, j'avais tellement peur que tu sois déjà morte…**

**- Comment savais-tu que j'étais toujours vivante ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, murmura ma mère, une part au fond de moi en était tellement sûre… mais j'avais tellement peur. Je ferais tout pour qu'ils ne remettent pas la main sur toi.**

**Elle m'adressa un sourire rassurant:**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien maintenant.**

**Elle m'attira contre elle et m'embrassa le front.**

**- Non, les loup-garou…**

**Mais elle me coupa la parole et me prit dans ces bras.**

**- Tu as été tellement courageuse!**

**Notre route se prolongea pendant plusieurs heures.**

_**POV Omniscient**_

**- C'est pas vrai Félix, t' a vraiment merdé!**

**Le vampire adolescent arpenta la pièce d'un pas furieux. Félix le toisa en colère.**

**- T'aurais préféré que j'en fasse mon casse-croûte, peut-être ?**

**Un grognement furieux lui répondis.**

**- tu n'es qu'un imbécile, tu aurais du savoir que…**

**- Que quoi… qu'un vulgaire humain arriverait à pénétrer notre forteresse et à t'enlever ta**_** précieuse Alizéa**_** !**

**Félix éclata de rire sous le regard furieux d'Alec qui s'apprêtais à lui sauter à la gorge lorsqu'une voix les arrêta tout les deux.**

**- ça suffit! Ces disputes ne nous aiderons pas à résoudre la situation, cependant Félix je suis terriblement déçu, je pensais que tu savais faire preuve d'un peu plus de jugeote que ça.**

**Félix baissa les yeux d'un air honteux devant l'air inquisiteur de Aro.**

**- Bon étant donné que nous ne connaissons pas l'identité de l'individu qui a enlevé notre Alizéa, il va falloir agir au plus vite. Démétri dans mes quartier.**

**Les deux vampires suivit de Marcus et d'un Caius plus que furieux quittèrent en silence les quartiers d'Alec. Ne restait plus que Félix et Alec qui s'affrontaient un moment du regard, finalement ce fut Alec qui quitta ses propres quartier en murmurant à Félix:**

**- Si elle est morte, je te le ferais regretter pour le restant de ton éternité, siffla-t-il.**

**Il sortit sur ces paroles qui n'avais nullement effrayé Félix, qui au contraire affichait un sourire.**

**- Eh bien! Les ravages que l'amour peut faire sur un vampire aussi sadique et cruel que Alec sont effrayant, j'espère que ça m'arrivera jamais! Bah… Démétri réglera le problème, comme d'habitude.**

**Il haussa des épaules l'air indifférent et quitta les quartiers.**

_**POV Alizéa**_

**Ma mère s'affala contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle me regarda un air coupable dans ses yeux.**

**- je suis désolée, je ne te suis d'aucune aide. Je ne sais même pas on va!**

**Des larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues, lorsque soudain des applaudissements retentirent. Un jeune homme surgit de l'ombre des arbres que je reconnus être Jason.**

**- Quelle bonne actrice!**

**Il adressa un sourire charmeur à ma mère qui se leva et alla le rejoindre, il l'a pris par les épaules et l'attira contre lui.**

**- Tu es tellement manipulable ma chérie, c'est navrant, c'est à ce demander si tu es vraiment notre enfant.**

**Sa voix était redevenus froide, quant à moi je tiquais sur le « notre » qu'elle avait employé. Jason eut un sourire ironique.**

**- Tu as très bien compris ce que voulais dire ta mère.**

**J'en restais sans voix, ma mère eut un sourire satisfait.**

**- Tu croyais vraiment que je t'aimais, toi, un petit être chétif et si faible ? Je t'ai manipulé, je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais entendre et rien d'autre, ma pauvre tu t'es fait avoir sur toute la ligne.**

**- Vous êtes horribles… vous…**

**Les mots me manquaient pour exprimer à quel point je les haïssais**

**- Un peu de respect à tes parents, voyons!**

**- Ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi, mais ta naissance a été programmé dans ce seul but. Tu seras l'un des instruments qui me mènera à la victoire.**

**Ma mère s'approcha de moi et me lança une magistral baffe, je voulus riposter, mais Jason m'attrapa et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Il se pencha à mon oreille:**

**- Passons au choses sérieuse maintenant.**

**Il m'entraina de force vers l'entrée d'une caverne, mon supplice ne faisais que commençais.**

**Désolée pour le très gros retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec le fournisseurs internet, la suite sera dans deux semaine ou un peu plus, je suis surchargé de travail mais ne vous inquiétez pas je terminerais cette fic! Oui je sais ce que vous allez dire, je suis folle d'arrêter à un moment si crucial, mais bon on est sadique ou on l'est pas! Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ses révélation ? J'aimerais juste savoir si certains de mes lecteur se doutait de la véritable identité des parents d'Alizéa car si c'est le cas cela voudrait que je ne suis pas si doué que ça pour écrire!**

**Morgane-nc:**** je te rassure, je ne te trouve pas grossière, je suis contente que tu sois si… surprise, et je suis sûr que dans ta prochaine review tu vas dire que je suis sadique… non ?**

**appaloosa:**** Tu es la deuxième à me dire que je suis sadique, mais je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu! Et désolée pour le retard.**

**lolotte:**** Tu avais raison Alizéa est une fille de loup-garou, mais te doutais-tu que son père était Jason ? J'ai adoré ta tirade contre la mère d'Alizéa, tu vas en faire une autre ? Pour le reste je ne peux pas te confirmer, désolée, j'adore toujours autant tes reviews! Et non Jane n'est pas dans mon corps (quoique…) mais je suis désolée pour le retard! A force de lire des fic sur Tom Jedusor, ça m'a influencé pour construire le caractère de la mère d'Eva, même si elle moins manipulatrice que lui. Pour ce qui de la stratégie des Volturi, disons que ces derniers sont trop arrogant pour comprendre que quelqu'un pourrait se faufiler dans leurs château sous leurs nez, pour eux c'est inconcevable et puis Félix n'est plus vraiment apte à réfléchir correctement lorsqu'il a soif.**

**Lilly05:**** Merci pour ta review et je sais que j'ai arrêtais à un moment crucial… comme dans ce chapitre.**

**Hachiko:**** Désolée pour le retard, tu auras les réponses sur la mission de Jane dans les prochains chapitre, en attendant tu as les réponses sur la mère d'Alizéa.**

**Co to:**** Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!**

**Cora:**** Moi aussi j'aime bien Démétri et Félix mais vu qu'il y a déjà des fictions sur eux j'ai eus peur d'être influencé et puis Alec est mon personnage préféré, c'est vrai qu'il est plus ou moins « sympathique », merci pour ta review.**

**Zara300:**** Bonne question! Et je sais pas, c'est le premier prénom qui m'est venu à l'esprit, pour les noms des personnages je me prend jamais la tête, j'ai bien aimé ta review****J**


	14. Chapter 14

La respiration haletante Jason me conduisit dans un recoin sombre de la caverne, et me jeta brusquement à terre, bizarrement cela me rappela ma rencontre avec Alec. Pourquoi pensais-je à lui alors que j'allais subir la pire horreur qu'on puisse me faire. Jason se pencha au-dessus de moi et un vent de colère se propagea dans ma tête, je ne me laisserais pas faire! Jamais on me fera subir ce genre de chose, je commençais à me débattre violemment et de toute mes forces mais c'était sans compter sur la force surhumaine de Jason qui n'eut aucun mal à m'immobiliser. Soudain je sentis quelque chose d'humide et de salé sur ma bouche et je me rendis compte que je pleurais. Jason ricana et passa une de ses main dans mes cheveux:

- Voyons, inutile d'en faire tout un plat, joignons l'utile à l'agréable!

Je sentis quelque chose de dure contre mon ventre et poussais une exclamation dégouté lorsque je me rendis compte de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agissais. Jason déboutonna lentement mon chemisier et plongea sa tête dans ma poitrine. Une fois encore je tentais de me débattre, il me prit brusquement le menton et susurra à mon oreille.

- Te fatigue pas pour rien, tu n'es qu'une misérable humaine et comme tous les humains tu ne feras que subir ton destin.

L'une de ses main caressa mon ventre et j'eus une affreuse envie de vomir. Il retira mon soutif et commença à lécher ma poitrine. Malgré tout je continuais à me débattre, le griffant, lui donnant des coup de poing sur la tête faisant plus de mal à moi qu'à lui. C'est alors qu'il décida qu'il était temps de passé au stade supérieur et il commença à enlever mon pantalon. Soudain il releva brusquement la tête.

- Non! Murmura-t-il

Il se dégagea brusquement et je n'attendis pas sa permission pour m'habiller, il me regarda et regarda à nouveau vers l'extérieur de la grotte comme s'il était en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Il poussa un rugissement et s'élança vers la sortie. J'entendis alors des bruits. Une bagarre avait lieu à l'extérieur de la grotte, devais-je prendre le risque de sortir ? Ce n'étais pas la plus sage des décisions car il y avais probablement des monstres à la force surhumaine et si jamais je prenais accidentellement un coup je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici! Fit une voix mélodieuse

Je me tournais brusquement vers la provenance de la voix. Une silhouette se tenais près de moi. Un vampire bien sûr que je n'avais même pas entendue arrivé et que j'avais déjà brièvement aperçût, d'une beauté éblouissante, ses cheveux blond ondulant dans son dos, et surtout ayant la même apparence que Aro et ses frères, je crevais de jalousie car elle était vraiment très belle. Elle me prit la main et me fit sortir de la grotte.

_POV Omniscient_

Le corps de l'humaine se tordit de convulsion, Jane affichait un sourire satisfait ne s'occupant pas de la lutte opposant le loup-garou à Démétri. La mère d'Alizéa était quelqu'un de bien trop fière pour pousser des hurlements.

_« J'adore quand mes proies me résistent. »_

L'humaine ne poussant toujours pas de cries Jane envoya à sa victime une nouvelle vague de douleur, à nouveau aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Les lèvres de Jane s'étirèrent en un rictus qui ne laissait présageais rien de bon.

_« Elle va souffrir. »_

Et oui Jane était quelqu'un de très retors et quand elle voulais quelque chose elle réussissais à l'avoir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle voulais entendre cette douce berceuse qu'était les hurlements de ses victimes.

Démétri évita de justesse la main griffues du loup-garou. Surpris il regarda son ennemis. Durant le combat les mains de Jason se transformaient en de redoutable main griffues et surtout assez tranchante pour arracher sa peau de granit. Démétri avait largement sous-estimé son adversaire et il voyait bien que Jason était un adversaire digne de lui, rien à voir avec tous ses autres chiens galeux qu'il écrasais tels des cafards. Félix aurait adoré participé à ce combat et Démétri regretta son absence car il aurait été plus facile de battre Jason. Ce dernier semblait prévoir toutes les attaques de Démétri ce qui l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Mais il aimait les défis et celui-ci était de taille.

_« Enfin »_

Un hurlement déchirant retentit dans toute la forêt. Jane éclata de rire, sa musique préféré venait de retentir et elle avait bien l'attention de faire durer la plaisir.

Démétri était en très mauvaise posture son adversaire était un tacticien de génie et avait tout de suite repéré tout ses point faible. Un jour le vampire avait entendu dire que la visions des loup-garou était différente des vampires et qu'ils repairer rapidement tout les points faible de leurs ennemis, mais après les avoir combattu durant des siècles il pensait bien les connaître mais il s'était trompé. Son adversaire savait que l'un de ses points faible était d'être un peu trop sûr de lui. Il avait besoin d'aide et maudit intérieurement Jane de ne pas l'avoir suivis et espéra qu'elle le rejoindrais rapidement mais étant donné les cris qu'il entendait cela paraissais improbable quand Jane avait trouvé une victime cela pouvait durer des heures.

Jane était étonné par la ténacité de l'humaine, parfois poussant des hurlements et d'autres fois gardant le silence. Jane détestais cette misérable humaine osant lui tenir tête et il n'était pas question qu'elle l'abandonne. Poussant un soupir insatisfait elle s'approcha de sa victime et murmura à son oreille:

- Tu as de la chance je vais te laisser quelques heures de répit, mais quand je reviendrais tu auras une définition très clair de l'enfer…

Elle lui attrapa brusquement le cou et rapprocha son oreille de sa bouche.

- Je vais te faire payer l'affront que tu as osé me faire, tu aurais mieux fait de mettre de côté ta fierté, je t'aurais peut-être tué rapidement, mais maintenant je vais t'en faire tellement baver que tu me supplieras de mettre fin à tes jours.

La voix de Jane était emplie de haine et l'humaine leva la tête effrayé mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit la main de Jane s'abattit sur son visage et l'humaine tomba assommé. Elle se promit de revenir chercher l'humaine après avoir retrouvé Démétri.

_« Où est donc passé cet imbécile ? »_

- Lâche! Hurla Démétri

Le loup-garou avait pris la fuite, furieux il décida de se lancer à sa poursuite mais une poigne de fer le retint.

- Tu ne vas pas le poursuivre quand même ? Questionna Jane d'une voix froide.

Démétri poussa un hurlement de rage, il savait qu'il pourrait facilement le retrouvé mais que le loup-garou serait certainement entouré de ses complices et qu'il n'avais aucune chance seul face à eux. Félix allait le charrier durant un siècle avec cette histoire, sa première défaite.

_« Il le paiera »_

- Tu m'excusera mais il faut que je récupère mon nouveau jouet.

Démétri soupira d'exaspération mais n'étant pas d'humeur à tenir tête à Jane il l'a suivit docilement. Ils arrivèrent vers la caverne mais trop tard l'humaine avait disparut. Le visage de Jane se décomposa sous la fureur et de dépit envoya valser Démétri contre un arbre qui s 'effondra face à la violence du choc. Alors que ce dernier allait exprimer se désapprobation Jane le coupa:

- Ne te plain pas! J'aurais pu te faire pire! Cracha-t-elle

Démétri se releva promptement et souria intérieurement:

_« Finalement je ne suis pas le seul à avoir subit un déception. »_

Les deux vampires prient le chemin du retour **très** contrarié.

_POV Alizéa_

Me tenant toujours la main la femelle vampire me racontait tout ce qui s'était passé.

- … Finalement Démétri m'a retrouvé accompagné de Jane qui devait en principe me servir de garde du corps j'acceptais et Démétri repartit discrètement au château pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de son absence. Nous ou plutôt j'ai collecté tout un tas d'information sur les loup. Jane n'était pas vraiment d'une grande aide car Aro l'avais mise avec moi pour tester si elle était capable d'obéir à ses ordres sans prendre en compte ses différents personnels… J'ai un effet très stimulant sur Jane, elle me déteste. Finalement Démétri est venus nous retrouvé pour nous annoncé ta disparition et surtout pour qu'on puisse l'aider à t'arracher aux griffes des loup-garou. L'opération a été un succès.

Arrivé devant le château la garde se précipita vers nous et nous conduisit directement à Aro qui ordonna à la vampire d'aller l'attendre dans ses quartiers. Il me serra brièvement la main et finalement appela Félix pour qu'il me raccompagne dans les quartiers d'Alec. A la pensée d'Alec un nœud étrange noua mon estomac et j'appréhendais difficilement la rencontre, il était tellement imprévisible. Sur le chemin Félix me jetait sans arrêt des coup d'œil et s'arrêta brusquement.

- Je suis désolé, si je n'avais pas été si incompétent tu n'aurais pas subit tous ça.

Je lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète je me sens en sécurité ici.

Un éclair de surprise passa sur son visage et il éclata de rire.

- Une humaine se sentant en sécurité au milieu d'un nid de vampire, j'aurais tout vu!

Après ce j'avais faillit subir dans la forêt, je préférais largement servir de casse-croûte à un vampire .

- Tu sais Alec était furieux après moi, je crois que tu l'as transformé en vampire romantico-niais.

Il éclata de rire et reprit la marche.

Arrivés dans les quartiers d'Alec je n'avais plus qu'une envie m'effondrer sur un lit. Ce dernier me toisa d'un air furieux.

- Pourquoi as-tu suivis ta mère ?

- C'était involontaire!

- Menteuse!

- Pense ce que tu veux je m'en fiche!

Surprise par mes propres paroles, j'observais sa réaction, il plissa ses yeux et reprit la parole.

- Assez perdu de temps!

Il disparut alors de mon champ de vision et alors plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément, l'arrivée de Jane et Démétri et surtout une intense douleur au cou. J'hurlais de surprise et tentais de me dégager de l'étreinte de fer d'Alec mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et buvais avidement mon sang, je me sentais faiblir, et j'endis Alec retenir des soupirs satisfaits. Finalement je me sentis tomber à terre. Une brulure atroce envahit la plaie et mon corps se crispa de douleur.

_POV omniscient_

- Tu t'y es pris un peu fort non ? Questionna Félix

Alec ne répondit pas et face au cris de la jeune fille, il activa son pouvoir sur elle et ses cris cessèrent rapidement sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant. Il se tourna vers sa sœur, cette dernière affichait un air terriblement déçu, mais Alec savait qu'à la lueur de ses yeux une idée lui trottait dans la tête. Il l'interrogea brièvement du regard, cette dernière compris le message.

- Je me suis toujours posé une question…

- Ah oui ?

Jane afficha son habituel sourire sadique.

_« qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore nous sortir_ _celle-là ? »_ pensèrent en m^me temps Félix et Démétri.

- A votre avis si j'utilisais mon pouvoir sur un vampire en phase de transformation vous croyez que sa douleur serait encore plus forte ?

Alec éclata de rire.

- Mon pouvoir marche bien sur Alizéa, alors pourquoi pas le tien.

Sur ceux Jane et Alec se lancèrent dans discourt sur comment faire souffrir encore un vampire en cour de transformation. La discussion les passionnait tout les deux, seul Démétri et Félix gardaient le silence.

_« Décidément certaine chose ne changerait jamais! »_

**Et voilà comme promit un nouveau chapitre, et sans me vanter je l'adore! Bon n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos critiques. Approximativement il reste encore deux ou trois chapitre avant l'épilogue tout dépend de leurs longueur. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que le prochain chapitre arrivera, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé et je ne veux pas bâcler l'histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui postent des review ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer la suite!**

**appaloosa:**** J'espère que tu me trouveras moins sadique avec ce chapitre par contre pour la suite je ne sais pas quand je la posterais, merci pour ta review!**

**Kalika-ma:**** Merci du compliment et je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic!**

**Lilly05:**** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce chapitre!**

**Co to:**** J'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre te conviendra, en général j'évite de dépasser 4 pages word, je préfère maintenir un certain suspense!**

**Morgane-nc:**** Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir et comme tu le vois ce chapitre apporte les réponses à tes questions! Bon je me demande si tu vas danser de joie pour ce chapitre! lol! Sinon pour Démétri le moins qu'on puisse c'est que son orgueil de vampire en a pris un coup face à Jason!**

**Hachiko:**** Je suis moins sadique pour ce chapitre, non ? En tout cas j'espère qu'il t'a plu, merci pour ta review!**


	15. Chapter 15

_POV Omniscient_

Alec arpentait la pièce nerveusement sous le regard amusé de Félix et Démétri.

- Alors on est nerveux Alec ?

Alec toisa d'un air furieux Félix.

- je t'en pose des questions, moi ?

Le son de sa voix était tellement agressive que Félix n'osa pas répliquer, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier. Jane qui était parti s'entretenir avec Aro était finalement revenu accompagné - à son plus grand désespoir - de Chelsea qui d'ailleurs avait l'air terriblement contrarié.

- On va bientôt contre-attaquer, toute la garde a été spécialement réunis. Cependant il va falloir attendre le réveil de notre dernière recrue.

Jane désigna d'un signe de tête, Alizéa toujours inconsciente sous l'effet du pouvoir de son frère. Ce dernier soupira.

- Alizéa, elle s'appelle Alizéa!

- Alizéa, Marie, Maud peu importe, le fait est qu'on va avoir besoin d'elle.

Démétri fronça les sourcils:

- Aro a une idée de son don ?

- Apparemment oui, répondit Jane

- Et elle saura s'en servir ? Demanda Félix

- je ne sais pas!

Jane avait l'air d'être énervé qu'on lui pose toutes ses questions et la présence de sa pire ennemie n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Et elle qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Cracha Alec

Chelsea haussa des sourcils amusé et répondis:

- Aro m'a ordonné d'accompagné Jane alors j'ai obéis, crois moi je ne suis pas plus ravie que toi d'être ici surtout quant on voit à quelle point ma présence te stimule!

Alec et Jane lui adressèrent le même regard méprisant qui voulait tout dire. Félix soupira et devant la tension régnante de la pièce choisit de les laisser. Alors que Alec contemplait le visage paisible d'Alizéa, Jane adressait à Chelsea des sourires de plus en plus sadique. Cette dernière ne voulant pas désobéir aux ordres de son maître resta impassible. Mais Jane jubilait le visage de son ennemie avait beau être impassible la lueur éclairant ses prunelles n'en restait pas moins effrayé. Un grand sourire étira le visage de Jane et Chelsea s'effondra sur le sol et hurla de douleur, ce qui provoqua une crise de fou rire inédite chez Jane. La voix glacial d'Alec retentit:

- Va faire tes gamineries ailleurs Jane!

Chelsea eut une expression outré en entendant le terme « gaminerie » se leva et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, Jane quant à elle regardait son frère avec une expression amusée.

- Tu as peur que les cris de Chelsea réveille ta « belle au bois dormant » ?

- Ce n'est pas ma « belle au bois dormant », siffla Alec rageur

- Comme tu veux, enfin je crois que Chelsea devrait s'excuser d'hurler comme elle le fait…

- Humm…

- Son cris se rapproche beaucoup de celui d'un cochon qu'on égorgerait, tu ne trouves pas ?

Alec sourit face à cette remarque et adressa un clin d'œil à sa sœur. Cette dernière sortit de la pièce rassurée de voir que quoiqu'il arrive leurs complicité ne cesserais jamais.

La transformation d'Alizéa était terminé et Alec était de plus en plus nerveux à l'idée de faire cesse son anesthésie. Vue la façon dont il s'y était pris pour la transformer cette dernière ne serait pas satisfaite de son comportement lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Alec ferma les yeux et cessa de faire agir son pouvoir.

_POV Alizéa_

Quelle étrange sensation c'était de se « réveiller » vampire, petit à petit la clarté me revint et la première chose que je vis fut le visage d'Alec. Mes idées se remirent en place et je me souvint son attitude brutal qu'il avait eut pour me transformer. Je poussais un grognement de rage. Alec recula et me dévisagea impassible.

- Navrée de m'y être pris brutalement mais c'était les ordres et…

- Je me fiche pas mal des ordres que tu avais! Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir, non? Tu n'as donc aucune considération pour moi ?

Je m'arrêtais au milieux de ma joute verbale, ne reconnaissant pas cette voix mélodieuse sortit pourtant de ma bouche.

- Bien sûr que si, mais je suis comme je suis, je n'allais pas perdre mon temps en parole pour te transformer! Je préfère être rapide et efficace!

Je soupirais et ne préférais rien ajouter, une douleur atroce venait de naître dans ma gorge, comme si un feu intérieur me dévorais. Je lançais un regard torturé à Alec. Ce dernier s'approcha lentement de moi et posa sa main sur ma gorge la caressant doucement.

- Tu es assoiffée, il va falloir te nourrir rapidement.

En pensant à mes futures victimes la douleurs s'intensifia. Je levais les yeux vers Alec ce dernier me détaillait, son regard était si pénétrant que si je le pouvait encore je serais devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Gênée par cet examen, je détournais le visage. Le rire mélodieux d'Alec retentit dans toute la pièce, me prenant la main il m'entraina vers un miroir ou je pus me contemplais. Mon reflet était tout bonnement resplendissant, mes cheveux était toujours aussi négligé mais affichait de magnifique reflet métallique et tombait gracieusement sur mes épaules. Mon teint aussi blanc que de la craie faisait ressortir mes yeux noirci par la faim. Je me retournais vers Alec pour l'examiner à mon tour comme je n'avais jamais osé le faire. Ses cheveux noir comme l'ébène était tout aussi négligé que les miens, ses mèches retombant sur son front ne faisait que renforçais cet aspect. Sa peau était tout aussi blanche que la mienne, et ses yeux était de couleur rubis et exprimait un désir inassouvis. Je m'attardais surtout sur ces lèvres fines et rouge mais tellement tentante que sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais rapproché de lui. Soudain il m'attira brusquement contre son torse et plaqua ses lèvres contre les mienne. Alec approfondit notre baiser et commença doucement à faire passer sa langue dans ma bouche, j'ouvris le passage sans me faire prier et nos langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent. Les main d'Alec glissèrent sous mon chemisier et commencèrent à caresser mon ventre alors que j'entreprenais de faire la même chose je fus interrompus.

- Hum, Hum!

Félix se tenait sur le pas de la porte un air moqueur sur le visage.

- Aro demande à nous voir!

Ce fut frustrée que je suivie Félix accompagné d'Alec. Bien qu'ils étaient à plusieurs mètre derrière moi, je pouvais entendre distinctement leurs conversation.

- Eh bien! T'es un petit rapide toi! A peine transformée et tu lui sautes dessus, t'aurais pu quand même l'a laisser assouvir sa soif, non?

- La ferme Félix!

- Tu n'es pas très éloquent aujourd'hui, ricana Félix

- Quand j'aurais besoin de l'avis d'un vampire ayant un pois à la place d'un cerveau je m'adresserais à toi!

- Je sais ça fais plus de deux siècles que tu me répètes cette phrase, il faudrait que tu penses à changer de registre de temps en temps!

Nullement démonté par la réflexion de Félix, Alec lui lança un regard meurtrier avant d'accélérer et de se mettre à ma hauteur. Il me prit la main et se pencha vers moi.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Je sus immédiatement à quoi il faisait référence.

- Un petit peu, j'ai vraiment soif, je crois.

- Je vais m'arranger pour te raccourcir la réunion comme ça tu pourra assouvir ta soif.

Soulagée, Alec m'entraina vers le hall, ce fut à ce moment qu'une odeur enivrante me parvint et je m'arrêtais brusquement. La bête en moi se réveillait et chaque parcelles de mon corps ne fut obsédée que par une chose: l'origine de ce parfum. Ce ne fut pas difficile à trouver, Gianna se trouver à sa place habituelle et me regardais d'un air terrifiée. En même pas une seconde j'avais bondis sur elle et plantais mes crocs dans son cou. Son sang était tendre et doux, il caressais mon palé et titillais ma langue. A chacun des battements de son cœur, sa vie s'échappait. Je bus les dernières gouttes de son précieux liquides et relâchait son corps sans vie. Je regardais alors les réactions de Félix et d'Alec, tout deux affichait un visage impassible.

- Il va falloir trouver une remplaçante, lâcha Alec

- Dommage, elle a vraiment tenu longtemps!

Je les regardais médusée.

- Vous ne m'en voulait pas ?

- De quoi ?

- De l'avoir tuée…

Alec me regarda pensif, ce fut Félix qui répondit:

- Bien sûr que non, Gianna savait les risques qu'elle courait et puis on aurais dû être plus vigilant.

- De toutes manière ce n'est qu'une humaine…

- Enfin tu vas pouvoir assisté à la réunion…

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, une vision s'imposa à moi:

_- Ils vont certainement débarqué dans pas longtemps, notre agent nous a prévenu que les sangsues tenaient une réunion…_

- Alizéa, Alizéa…

Je reconnus la voix angoissée d'Alec.

- Je vais bien, j'ai vu ou j'ai plutôt entendue la voix de Jason.

Alec et Félix me regardèrent silencieusement attendant que je continus.

- Ils parlaient de nous

- Et que disait-ils ?

- Ils savent qu'on tien une réunion.

Alors qu'on entrait dans la salle des trône Aro se précipita vers moi.

- Alizéa, quel bonheur de te voir enfin parmi nous!

Il me prit la main et son expression joyeuse devint tout à cou songeuse.

- Je vois, une manifestation de ton don… marmonna-t-il

Il se tourna vers l'assemblée présente, Chelsea, Jane, Démétri et d'autres vampire dont je ne connaissais pas l'identité et leurs adressa à tous son sourire « Colgate ».

- J'ai une regrettable nouvelle à vous annoncer, un traître se trouve parmi nous. Ayez l'obligeance de vous mettre en rang et de venir me serrer la main chacun votre tour.

Alors que tout le monde obéissait machinalement à Aro, une autre vision s'imposa:

_- Cette fois nous prendrons notre revanche, Vladimir!_

_Un vampire aux cheveux blond hocha la tête et se tourna vers Jason. _

_- Nous avons un contre-marché à vous proposer…._

Alizé n'entendis pas le reste de la phrase, mais une chose était sûre quelque chose de grave allait se produire.

**Je sais, je suis sadique de m'arrêter là enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! Il devait y avoir un lemon entre Alec et Alizéa, mais il était tellement mal écrit que je ne l'ai finalement pas mis à la place j'ai fait intervenir Félix (le moment ou il les interrompt). Je voulais juste ne pas écrire n'importe quoi parce que lorsque certains auteurs font des lemons ils mettent parfois des trucs invraisemblable, et je me trouve un peu influencé par ces auteurs donc j'ai préféré ne rien mettre. Sinon qu'en avez-vous pensé ? L'histoire sera peut-être plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu car mes chapitres sont assez court par rapport au contenu de l'histoire!**

**appaloosa:**** Merci je suis ravis que mon chapitre précédent t'ai plu, j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant!**

**Kalika-ma:**** Oui c'est vrai que la transformation d'Alizéa a été brutal, en tout cas ton compliment me touche et j'espère que tu continus à accrocher!**

**Sisters-Volturi:**** J'ai eut un peu de mal avec ton nouveau pseudo, j'ai du corriger l'ancien que j'avais mis par habitude! Ta review m'a bien fait rigoler avec tes « berk »! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre te dégouteras un peu moins! Bisous à toi aussi!**

**Hachiko:**** Oh mes chapitres te plaise toujours - tête de l'auteur qui gonfle- en tout cas ça me fait très plaisir et surtout je suis ravie que tu apprécie Jane, j'avais peur de rater son personnage!**

**astasia:**** Effectivement, Alizéa était en colère mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, pour son pouvoir je te laisse deviner (ce n'est pas très difficile), merci pour ta review!**

**lolotte:**** Deux sacré reviews! Alors voyons: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour les parents d'Alizéa, et Jason n'a pensé que des vampires se lancerais à sa poursuite tout simplement parce qu'il était persua dé que ça leurs prendrait du temps et su'il aurait tout son temps pour en finir avec Alizéa, mais avec Démétri dans les parages… Pour le duo Aro/Sulpicia, je suis désolée mais l'intégrer ne ferait en rien avançait l'histoire mais si ça t'intéresse dés que je pourrais je te ferais un OS sur eux, mais ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il paraisse prochainement, je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration pour ces deux là. Lorsque cette fic sera finis, je ferais peut-être une histoire sur le couple Benjamin/Tia qui se passera après Breaking down, mais rien n'est sûr pour le moment, et j'aimerais me lancer sur des fic Harry Potter concernant Tom Jedusor (Peut-être que j'en ferais paraître une prochainement, pendant les vacances de noël si j'ai pas trop de devoir) J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions et merci pour tes superbes reviews!**

**amooureuse:**** Merci pour ta review, et je suis contente qu'enfin un autre auteur se décide à écrire sur Alec, merci mille fois et bisous à toi aussi.**

**Co To:**** Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Alec est quelqu'un de très surprenant non ? Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite.**

**Bon voilà si vous avez des remarques ou des suggestions à faire n'hésitez pas, le prochain chapitre viendra quand… le prof e philo arrêtera de nous coller des dissertation super compliqué et à rendre dans un court laps de temps! **


	16. Chapter 16

_POV Alizéa_

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les vampires défilaient sous mes yeux sans qu'un coupable ne fut désigné! Aro gardait un visage impassible mais je devinais son anxiété .Quant à Caïus il était tellement furieux que ses propres gardes du corps se tenaient à une distance respective de lui. Les quelques vampires restant étaient de jeunes recrues dont il était fort improbable qu'elles aient un lien avec les loup-garou. La tension dans la salle était à son comble et même Félix qui était toujours de bonne humeur avait perdu sa gaieté. Aro ayant fini de contrôler sa garde s'isola avec ses frères…

_« Vos plans tombent à l'eau, c'est un vampire maintenant! Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devez vous enfuir, les Volturi vous traqueront jusqu'au dernier! Sauvez ce qui peut l'être! »_

Encore une de ses fichue vision! Je n'avais pas vu le visage de l'inconnu… étrange… je pouvais aperçevoir les deux vampires roumains ainsi que Jason. Pourtant je n'entendais que sa voix velouté ce qui m'amenait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais pas Aro s'approchant de moi pour me saisir ma main. Je sursautais de surprise et croisais son regard qu'il voulut rassurant. A nouveau il fronça les sourcils et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Il semblerait que ce vampire ait un genre de bouclier le protégeant de nos don ce qui explique le fait que je n'ai pu le repérer », déclara Aro

Caïus sursauta.

« Impossible mon frère, nous ne connaissons qu'un seul vampire capable de te résister et elle se trouve à Forks, siffla Caïus.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse du même genre de don…

- ALORS QUOI ? Explosa Caïus, QUAND ALLONS-NOUS DONC TRAQUER SES ABRUTIS DE CLEBARDS ?

- Patience mon frère, tempéra Aro, Je pense que ce vampire est capable de falsifier ses pensées. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est certainement parmi nous »

Avant que Caïus puisse répliquer Alec intervint:

« Il n'y a que Corin et Afton qui manquaient à l'appel maître! C'était leurs tours de garde, fit remarquer ce dernier

- Dans ce cas amenez les ici et les autres sortez », ordonna Aro

Tout le monde s'empressa d'obéir à Aro, moi y compris cependant ce dernier m'interpella:

« Ma chère il serait bon que vous exerciez votre don sur commande. Je crois que j'ai un plan. »

Je soupirais et sortis. J'avais l'impression qu'exercer mon don sur commande n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

_POV Omnicient_

Afton accompagné de Corin entrèrent dans la salle des trônes. Aro leurs adressa un sourire bienveillant et prit la parole:

« Je suppose que vous savez la raison de votre présence ici ?

Les deux vampires hochèrent de la tête et Aro continua:

- L'un de vous pour une raison quelconque a-t-il quitté son poste ?

Corin baissa la tête.

- C'est bien possible maître. »

Aro fronça les sourcils alors que Caïus serrait convulsivement les poings

« Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Aro

Le regard de Corin était vide ne trouvant pas de réponses il se contenta de murmurer un faible _je ne sais pas_. Aro s'empara alors de la main de ce dernier et éclata de rire.

- Quel don prodigieux ! S'exlama Aro d'un ton joyeux.

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire de quoi tu parles mon frère ? Siffla Caïus exaspéré par l'attitude de d'Aro.

- Corin n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir à un autre vampire qui s'est rallié aux roumains et aux loup-garou, expliqua Aro

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien ce vampire peut contrôler les autres, leurs ordonner de faire ce qu'il veut! Pas étonnant que les loup-garou soient si bien informés! Ça fait déjà plusieurs semaine que Corin les informent sur tout ce qui se passe ici, répondit le vieux vampire.

- UN TRAITRE! Hurla Caïus

- Voyons mon frère…

- TAIT-TOI! TU… TU CAUTIONNES CES ACTES… UNE HONTE… JE VAIS LUI ARRACHER LES YEUX, BROYER SES OS EN MILLE MORCEAU…

- C'est ta haine envers les loup-garou qui te fait dire ça, Corin n'y ait pour rien, il n'a pas eut le choix et il est hors de question qu'ont mettent fin à son existence » défendit Aro

Aro se tourna vers Marcus, ce dernier hocha la tête positivement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un plan. Notre prodigieuse nouvelle recrue est en ce moment même en train d'exercer son don, elle peut voir le présent, très pratique non ?

- Et alors ? Grogna Caïus

- Etant trop jeune pour aller au combat, elle va rester ici… avec Afton.

Ce dernier sursauta.

- Mais maître…

- Voyons Afton avec ton don et le sien nous allons être imbattables. Maintenant il est temps de les retrouver avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir. Tout est en place et j'assisterais personnellement à la bataille. »

Une lueur malsaine apparut dans le regard d'Aro, son sourire s'étira avant de sortir de la pièce.

_POV ALIZEA_

Développer mon don fut moins difficile que je l'imaginais, il me suffisais de penser à une personne, un lieu, voir un pays pour qu'il se mette en marche. Ainsi je pouvais voir à Washington, le présidant pester contre la France en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Je pouvais voir en Chine un ouvrier croulant sur le travail… Tout était tellement… je n'ai pas trop de mots pour décrire la sensation que c'est d'avoir un don comme ça. Imaginez-vous ayant le pouvoir de voir le présent à tout moment et à n'importe quel lieu. J'avais donc appris que les roumains s'étaient enfuis et faisaient route vers les Etats-Unis, les loup-garou étaient en pleine réunion pour décider de ce qui convenait de faire.

_- Il ne faut surtout pas nous diviser!_

_- Et puis quoi encore! On ne va pas mourir pour vous! Vous nous aviez promis la victoire!_

_Jason regarda d'un air méprisant son interlocuteur et murmura un faible « pathétique » et prit la parole:_

_« Alors vous comptez prendre la fuite ? Comme des lâches. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais sachez une chose en prenant la fuite, vous reconnaissez la supériorité des vampires et admettez votre infériorité face à eux. Alors ces cela n'est-ce pas que vous voulez ? Nous soumettre à ces sangsues et les laisser diriger nos vies à leurs gré! Je ne l'accepte pas! Nous sommes des loups! Un loup quoiqu'il arrive restera un animal fière et indépendant! Je vais vous dire une chose: fuyez et ils vous retrouveront, cachez-vous et il vous délogeront. Mais combattez, tuez le maximum d'entre eux! Montrons aux futur génération de loup-garou ce que doit-être un vrai loup! Nous perdrons peut-être une bataille mais pas la guerre! D'autre générations termineront notre tâche! Ceci n'est pas la fin d'une guerre ce n'est que le commencement! Mais pour cela il faut montrer que nous avons foi les uns en les autres, sinon personne ne s'élèvera contre ses fichus vampires »_

_Tout le monde applaudit le discourt de Jason…_

- Il faut admettre que c'est un beau parleur, commenta Alec.

J'avais effectivement raconter ce que je voyais à Alec et j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Si on regardait bien le discours de Jason, celui-ci n'avais aucun sens (du moins pour moi).

Mes sens sur-développés m'avertir l'arrivée d'Aro. Ce dernier entra dans les quartiers d'Alec et me saisit la main.

- Humm… je vois, ils ont décidés de se battre jusqu'à la fin… quel courage, mais ça ne mènera à rien malheureusement! Alec, tu vas venir participer avec nous à la bataille, pendant que Alizéa restera ici avec Afton.

Alec plissa les yeux, mais n'objecta rien, Aro sortit précipitamment. Alec se tourna vers moi:

- Il va falloir que j'y aille, ne fait rien d'imprudent!

Je ricanais, je n'avais jamais été de nature courageuse, je préférais plutôt prendre la fuite. Alec secoua la tête et me saisit par la taille et m'embrassa. Son baiser n'avait rien de doux, il était plutôt brutal, avide et possessif. Il dura deux longues minutes. Alec mit fin à notre échange et quitta la pièce rapidement. Je sentis alors la présence d'un autre vampire. Je pris la parole.

- Tu dois-être Afton ?

Le vampire hocha la tête et répondit.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer ce que nous avons à faire…

_POV Caïus (non vous ne rêvez pas)_

_Vengeance…_ son amie depuis toujours ainsi que la colère qui allait avec. Ses sales clébard était de retour, ramenant un souvenir ancien. Caïus ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de retrouver son calme. Soudain il hurla:

- COMMENT RETROUVER MON CALME AVEC DES CLEBARDS DANS LES PARAGES!

Son poings s'abattit sur son trône le fracassant en mille morceau, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Ses souvenirs qu'il avait tant souhaité oublier, ses souvenir murmure d'une peur ancienne, cette humiliation toujours présente, jamais il ne pourrait oublier!

_Flash back_

_Tapie dans le noir le montre observait sa proie en silence. Faisant preuve d'intelligence ou de bêtise cette dernière avait réussit à s'introduire dans un repère de vampire. Un filet de bave tomba au sol faisant sursauter Caïus qui jusqu'à présent était plongé dans ses pensées. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, l'énorme bête surgit des tréfonds d'un sous-sol. Beaucoup plus grosse qu'un grizzli, elle envoya d'un cou de de griffe Caïus dans les décors. Un énorme fracas retentit. La garde accourut, mais le loup-garou s'était jeté violemment sur Caïus. Ses crocs se plantèrent dans la gorge du vampire. Ce dernier suffoquait, la douleur était telle qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler devant tous ses gardes. Du sang coulait abondement. La peur lui tenaillait les entrailles, il était puissant et allait mourir. La mort… celle à qui durant des siècles il pensait avoir échappé. Sa peur se transforma en terreur, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas après tant de siècle… Alors que sa garde tentait vainement de le séparer du loup-garou , il prit les choses en main: Il enfonça un doigt dans l'orbite du loup-garou, un bruit de suçon sinistre retentit, l'animal lâcha prise et hurla de douleur. Caïus en profita pour lui donner un cou de pied dans le ventre, la bête toujours souffrante n'opposa aucune résistance mais repris rapidement de la force. Sa blessure se régénéra, et se mit à observer sournoisement son adversaire. La garde voulut intervenir, mais Caïus les stoppa d'un geste. Il se devait de gagner ce duel. La bête repartie à l'assaut de plus belle. Elle heurta de plein fouet le vampire et s'écrasèrent contre le mur qui trembla sous le choc. Elle lassera Caïus de cou de griffe avant de prendre son bras dans sa gueule et de l'envoyer voltiger à travers la pièce. Mais cette fois il retomba sur ces jambes et fonça sur le loup-garou. Ce dernier surpris de son attaques n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Caïus saisit le cou du loup-garou et le brisa. Un craquement retentit et la bête s'effondra. Ses gardes se chargèrent tout de même d'écarteler le loup avant que celui-ci ne se régénère. Ce loup avait été certainement le plus terrifiant qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Et surtout anormalement gros._

Caïus soupira et répéta que malgré tout, il avait gagné ce combat! Mais rien n'y faisait, la peur restait. Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse. Un sourire lugubre apparut sur son visage. Qu'il en soit ainsi, il accompagnerais Aro. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire ce n'était pas le courage qui motivait cet acte, non, il avait soif de sang. Il voulait sentir le bruit sinistre d'un craquement d'os lorsque sa main saisirait le cou d'un de ces clébard pour le briser, il voulait entendre ses hurlements de chiens battus, il voulait sentir le sang éclaboussait son visage lorsqu'il les taillerait en pièce. Oui… Caïus avait soif de sang, car après tout c'était un être sanguinaire.

POV ALIZEA

« Tout d'abord nous avons envoyé deux groupes de dix gardes bloquaient les sorties possible de la ville. Ils n'ont aucune chance de s'enfuir. Tu me suis ? »

Je répondis positivement et observait mon interlocuteur. Son visage affichait un air anxieux, la peur que le plan échoue. Son apparence me faisait penser à un guerrier viking, oui il avait vraiment tout d'un soldat. Il poursuivit:

« Un troisième groupe de vingt gardes a été envoyé affronter les loup-garou, ils se diviseront chacun en quatre sous-groupes de cinq garde mené par un supérieur, tu comprend ? »

C'était difficile à suivre mais je comprenais.

« Les quatre dirigeants des sous-groupes seront Alec, Jane, Démétri, et Félix. Le tout sera superviser par Aro.

- J'ai compris, mais quel est notre rôle dans cette stratégie ?

- J'y viens, sais-tu quel est mon don ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… »

_Je peux communiquer par télépathie._ Je mis un bout de temps à comprendre que sa voix avait résonné dans ma tête. Je le regardait les yeux rond.

« Je peux non seulement communiqué par télépathie mais créer un réseau télépathique entre vampires, utile non ? C'est là que tu interviens. Ton rôle à toi et de nous informer les moindres mouvements de nos ennemis et moi grâce à mon réseau de télépathie tu pourras transmettre toutes les informations que tu reçois directement au soldat.

- Et il n'est pas limité ton don, demandais-je inquiète

- Non, il n'a aucune limite. Très bien commençons. »

Inspirant profondément (même si j'en avais plus besoin), je commençais ma tâche en espérant que cette bataille finissent rapidement.

* * *

**Et voilà! Fin du chapitre! J'ai pas arrêté de le refaire et je le franchement pas totalement réussis, mais bon c'était inutile de vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Je m'aperçois en relisant les anciens chapitres que la relation entre Alec et Alizéa est mal développé, vous trouvez pas ? En même tant l'écriture de scène amoureuse n'a jamais été mon point fort.**

**Je m'excuse encore une fois de l'attente et du faux espoir que je vous ai fait avec mon précédent chapitre, mais il fallait que je remette les choses au clair. A ce propos les review du genre de EdwardBellalove seront à partir de maintenant supprimés, alors inutile de perdre son temps et son énergie à écrire des inepties! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus! Et à la prochaine!**

**Co To:** **Eh oui Alizéa n'a rien dit, sûrement parce qu'elle est disons dépassé par sa nouvelle condition de vampire! Et merci pour ma centième review! Lol!**

**amooureuse: ****Merci de ton soutien et je suis d'accords avec ton point de vue sur Edward et Bella! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire**

**Kalika-ma:** **Je suis contente que tu accroches toujours autant à mon histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Pour ce qui est des roumains ils ne se sont pas mouillés! Mdr!**

**Hachiko: ****Pour les lemons je réfléchis encore, je ne me suis pas vraiment décidé, et merci à toi aussi de ton soutien, j'ai parfaitement compris ou tu voulais en venir!**

**Sisters-Volturi:** **Moi aussi j'adore Félix! Mdr! Toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment! Moi aussi j'arrive mieux à envisager Alizea en vampire! Et oui attrapons les fourches et donnons une bonne leçon à cette groupie du couple Edward/Bella, personnellement ceux-là je peux plus les voir! Et je suis désolée du commentaire qu'elle t'a laissé, ta fic est vraiment bien écrite et ne méritait pas une review pareil, mais bon il y a toujours des idiots ou des immatures dans la vie. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde!**

**snoopy76:** **Je suis contente que tu sois du même avis que moi, pur ce qui est de reprendre le bal, je suis désolée de te dire que je n'ai aucune inspiration pour l'histoire! Les personnages de Aro, Marcus, Sulpicia… sont plutôt compliqués à mettre en scène du fait qu'ils sont tellement vieux que leurs caractère à largement eut le temps de devenir complexe. Je ne fais que des OS sur ces personnages, que j'ai eut d'ailleurs du mal à écrire tout comme j'ai eu du mal à écrire le POV de Caïus. J'espère que tu as compris mon point de vue! Merci pour tes reviews!**

**Astasia:** **Et voilà tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira!**

**Aya-chan31:** **Moi aussi j'adore le côté sadique d'Alec! lol! Merci pour ta review!**

**Fumiko's Stories:** **Et voilà la suite, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, merci pour tes encouragements!**

**Shinakun:** **Merci d'avoir pris ma défense, moi aussi ce genre de comportement me dégoûte! Pour ce qui est d'une fic sur Laurent c'est pas sûr à vrai dire j'aurais aimé en faire une sure Benjamin et Tia mais je ne suis pas du tout inspiré, mais il est possible que j'en fasse une sur James! Je verrais, car j'ai plein d'autre fic n'ayant aucun rapport avec Twilight en tête! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! Et merci pour tes reviews!**

**LoveJazz:** **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu continueras à accrocher mon histoire!**

**Je crois n'avoir oublié personne et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse! A bientôt!**


	17. Chapter 17

_POV omniscient_

Des silhouettes sombres se mouvaient dans la nuit d'un noir d'encre. Elles se déplaçaient comme un seul homme et avançaient avec sûreté et détermination. C'était une scène irréel ou des personnes ayant la beauté d'un ange se déplaçaient, le visage froid et impassible. Le seul détail qui remettait en cause leurs statut d'ange était la couleur de leurs yeux, d'un rouge cramoisi pour certains allant du rouge éclatant pour d'autre. Leurs yeux brillaient dans le noir tels les yeux d'un félin chassant dans l'obscurité. Arrivés à l'entrée de la forêt, le groupe se divisa en plusieurs sous-groupe, chacun se séparant pour aller accomplir une tâche qu'ils faisaient depuis des siècles. Les silhouettes noir se mouvaient parfaitement dans l'obscurité et il était très difficile de les repérer. Silencieusement ils se laissaient glissés dans l'obscurité, lorsque soudain…

«Non, mais arrêtez cette mascarade, vous avez tous un ballet dans le cul ou quoi ? » Se moqua Félix

Démétri soupira, _il ne peut donc pas la boucler de temps en temps._ Tous les vampires sursautèrent en entendant la voix moqueuse de Félix. Certains sifflèrent leurs désapprobation alors que d'autres se contentèrent de l'assassiner du regard avant de reprendre un masque impassible. Soudain il s'aperçut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il se tourna vers Félix.

« Dis-moi Félix tu n'ai pas sensé diriger un des sous-groupe qu'on a mis en place. »

Félix cligna des yeux, puis une lueur de compréhension apparut. Démétri serra les poings, _mais est-ce qu'il lui arrive de réfléchir de temps en temps? _Oui tel était aussi la question que tous les vampires présent se posaient.

Félix croisa les bras sur son torse et prit un air déploré:

« Ooh! J'ai très bien compris que tu préférais Heidi à moi. Mais tu pourrais avoir quand même avoir un peu de considération pour moi, même si je ne fais pas le même tour de poitrine que ta chère et tendre », railla Félix

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Caïus surgissant de nulle part hurla à Félix de se dépêcher de prendre la direction de son groupe. Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et partit en laissant Caïus derrière lui et en songeant avec satisfaction que Démétri allait devoir supporter sa présence.

Quant à Jane, elle ne rencontrait pas de problèmes de discipline dans son propre groupe, marchant à la tête du groupe en affichant un air supérieur, les quatre gardes qui étaient plaçaient sous ses ordres ne cessaient d'échanger des regard anxieux. Évidemment ils avaient eus la malchance de tomber sur la vampire la plus sadique de tout Volterra. Jane jubilait intérieurement, pour plusieurs raisons en fait:

_ Elle allait retrouver son jouet!

_ Elle pourrait utiliser son pouvoir sans restriction de son maître, c'était tellement jouissif pour elle de montrer sa supériorité grace à son don.

_ Peut-être que sur le chemin du retour elle en profiterait pour torturer un des garde placé sous ses ordres.

Enfin tout ceci la mettait de très bonne humeur, la seule ombre sur le tableau n'avait rien à voir avec la bataille qui se préparait, mais plutôt avec la fille dont s'était entiché son frère. Mais Jane mis cette pensée de côté, car quoiqu'il arrive, elle ferait tout pour sortir victorieuse et Alizéa avait intérêt à ne pas piétiner sur ces plates-bandes! Un sourire illumina durant quelque instant son visage mort, _oui je ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin._

_POV Alizéa_

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'observais la progression des gardes et en même temps celui des loups. Mon don était limité, je ne pouvais pas voir plusieurs choses à la fois. Je devais focaliser mon pouvoir surtout sur les loups, comme me l'ordonnait en ce moment même Afton.

_« Jason nous n'avons aucune chance, notre informateur s'est échappé »_

Je plissais les yeux, son informateur était sûrement le vampire invisible, celui que je n'arrivais pas à capter. J'essayais pourtant de me concentrer sur lui et une vague image de mauvaise qualité me parvint. Ce dernier essayais de s'échapper de la ville et fonçais droit sur Corin. Cependant j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et ce qui se passa me donna raison. Le vampire au lieu de tuer Corin et de s'enfuir l'immobilisa d'un croisement de regard. Ce fut à partir de ce moment là que je perdis le fil des événements : toutes mes images disparurent, et je me retrouvait prisonnière de mon propre corps. Je lançais un regard paniquais à Afton:

_Il s'est introduit dans le réseau télépathique en se servant de Corin._

_POV omniscient_

Alec s'était brusquement arrêté de marcher, quelque chose l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que ces gardes étaient dans la même situation que lui. _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Les loup-garou n'avaient pas ce genre de dons, c'était sûrement un vampire qui faisait alliance avec ces sales clébard, mais pas les roumains. Alizéa lui avait raconté qu'ils avaient pris la fuite. Mais qui alors ? Alec ne connaissais aucun vampire à part Isabella Swann capable de contrarier ses gardes. Son don n'agit pas comme celui d'Isabella, car cette dernière pouvait rendre inefficace la plupart des pouvoirs que ses gardes avaient, elle ne pouvait pas paralyser physiquement cinq vampires d'un coup et il savait très bien qu'il avait toutes ses chances de gagner un combat contre elle. Non c'était quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un en voulant au Volturi. Alec retint un soupire, la liste était longue, les Cullen ainsi que tous ceux qui les avaient soutenus, sans compter certains clans de vampire japonais. Mais qui étais-ce? Quel vampire à part les roumains pouvaient leurs en vouloir à ce points ? Beaucoup et si on fait la liste depuis la création des Volturi, certainement un nombre incalculable. Alec réfléchissais froidement à la question lorsque qu'un nom lui revint en mémoire: Joachim. Ce vampire qu'ils traquaient depuis des mois mais dont-ils en avaient presque oublié l'existence en raison des derniers événements. Joachim s'était livré au cour de ces derniers siècles à des activité secrète consistant à créer une nouvelle race de vampire. Le procédé était simple en fait, il suffisait de s'accoupler avec une humaine, Alec eut une grimace de dégout en y songeant, s'accoupler avec de la nourriture n'était pas vraiment le genre d'acte qu'il encourageais, _c'est comme si un humain s'accoupler à une vache, c'est contre nature!_ Quelques mois précédant l'arrivée d'Alizéa, Alec accompagné de Démétri et Félix avait retrouvé Joachim pour tenter de le raisonner et de mettre fin à ses activités, ils échouèrent. Joachim avait réussis à s'échapper mais ses filles n'avait pas été épargnées. Il eut un sourire de satisfaction, il les avait lui-même massacré. _Leurs sang n'était pas aussi délicieux que celui des humains mais il a fait l'affaire pour moi et Félix. De toute manière ces créatures ne devraient même pas exister. _Cependant Alec n'était pas réellement sûr qu'il s'agisse bien de Joachim, il n'avait en fait réellement aucune si ce dernier avait un don ou pas, ou peut-être avait-il pensait qu'on épargnerais ses filles? Tout ceci était bien beau mais il fallait qu'il mette fin à cette situation le plus vite possible. En attendant il était toujours coincé dans son propre corps. C'est alors qu'il sortit de ses pensées, un bruit attira son attention. Un loup blanc, immense surgit de la pénombre son regard emplit de haine toisa Alec. Une coulée de bave s'étala sur le sol, le loup avait soif de sang…

Au château de Volterra, Afton tenter avec beaucoup de difficulté de reprendre le contrôle de son réseau télépathique. Ce vampire ne pouvait que manipuler une personne à la foi, il en était sûr, mais il se servait de son réseau télépathique pour accroitre son pouvoir. Il fallait absolument qu'il y mette fin sinon ce serait la catastrophe pour tout le monde. Mais son adversaire était plus retord que lui et contrôlait aussi Afton.

_Il ne peut que me contrôler physiquement il n'a pas les capacités de contrôler mon pouvoir._ Afton sourit satisfait, ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir et tout reposait sur lui. Alizéa lui avait été très utile, mais il savait que son don était particulièrement sensible à ce vampire, cependant il était sûr qu'elle pouvait capter d'autres évènements, mais peu importe ils étaient tous dans l'incapacité de bouger, et le seul moyen était de se battre contre le parasite qui s'était infiltré dans le réseau télépathique.

Afton souriait intérieurement, sa toute première guerre mentale allait commencer, un guerre qui différait totalement d'un combat physique, c'était une nouvelle situation. _Mais je reste un Volturi est un Volturi est capable de s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. A Nous deux!_

* * *

**Je sais, je suis sadique de m'arrêter à un moment pareil! Je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de Alec/Alizéa et je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne suis pas doué pour écrire des histoires d'amour. Cependant j'essais de mettre en scène les principaux garde Volturi au lieu de centrer mon histoire uniquement sur Alec et Alizéa. Alors qu'avez- vous pensé de l'introduction de Joachim. Un peu brutal non ? Je crois j'ai été assez maladroite sur ce chapitre, et c'est peut-être celui que j'ai le moins réussis, mais après c'est à vous d'en décider!**

**Il ne reste plus que un chapitre plus l'épilogue et ce prochain chapitre sera plutôt long, ne vous inquiétez pas mais il prendra du temps à être rédigé. Par contre j'ai presque finis de rédiger l'épilogue (je sais je fais les choses à l'envers). Désolée pour les longs délais de publication mais je suis surchargé de travail.**

**mzillil:** **J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de faute dans ton pseudo, si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée. Merci beaucoup pur ton compliment, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Co To:** **Le côté non romantique d'Alec me plait aussi, merci pour ta review, alors que penses-tu de ce chapitre ?**

**astasia: En fait à l'origine ça devait être Félix au lieu de Corin, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait trop évident. En espérant que tu trouves ce chapitre aussi bien que l'autre!**

**Hachiko: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi bien que le précédent. Pour ma part je n'en suis pas satisfaite, c'est peut-être le moins bon de toute l'histoire, je le trouve maladroit!**

**:** **Et bien voilà la suite, j'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire, merci pour ta review!**

**marie:** **Moi aussi j'ai un petit faible pour les méchants! Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir et je suis contente que tu apprecies le relation de Alec et Alizéa, j'espère que tu ne sauras pas trop déçus de voir que ce chapitre n'est pas focalisé dessus. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**claire:** **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfic sur les personnages secondaire. Mais c'est plus intéressant d'écrire sur eux, tu n'es pas influencée par d'autres histoires!**

**lolotte:** **Eh bien ça faisais longtemps, et bonne année même si c'est avec beaucoup de retard. Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne laissais plus de review, je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi en fait, oui je sais je dramatise pour un rien! Mais bon tu as l'air en bonne santé! J'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passé, moi je suis en période de bac blanc officieux et officiel donc j'en ai un peu marre! Enfin bref, merci pour tes deux reviews, j'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant Félix, je me suis bien amusé à écrire ses répliques. Tu as visé juste danstes commentaires sauf pour les coupables en même temps j'ai été maladroite sur ce chapitre. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!**

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai vraiment été débordé entre examens et informatique. J'ai du envoyer mon ordinateur chez le réparateur, une histoire de carte mère (ça s'écrit comme ça). Sans compter que j'ai eus du mal avec la mise en page, mais maintenant tout va bien.**

**Si il y a des alinéas qui ne sont pas à leurs places ou des phrases morcelés signalez-le, merci et encore désolée pour le retard.**

* * *

_POV omnicient_

Alec sentait la peur montait en lui. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vulnérable depuis qu'il avait été transformé en vampire. Le loup continuait à progresser lentement vers lui comme s'il se délectait de sa peur. Alec n'avais jamais été préparé à ce genre de situation, il s'était toujours appuyé sur son don ou sa force surhumaine bien que ses qualités de combattants ne dépasseraient jamais celles de Félix ou de Démétri. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses gardes et fut rassuré quand il vit qu'ils étaient aussi terrifiés que lui.

A travers son don Alizéa pouvait voir Alec en très mauvaise posture, allait-il mourir sous ses yeux ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Alizéa savait que ces derniers temps elle avait été trop passive face aux événements qui lui arrivaient, elle se contentait de faire ce que lui ordonnait, Alec ou Aro sans se posait des questions sur son avenir. Mais maintenant elle n'était plus la fragile humaine qu'elle avait était: passive et dépassé par les événements. Elle était un vampire douée d'un don et pouvait être maître de son destin. Et c'était à cet instant en observant le loup s'approchait d'Alec qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Alors qu'elle était plongé dans ses réflexions, Afton poussa un hurlement et s'effondra par terre.

- Je crois que…. J'ai réussis. J'ai réussis ?

Alizéa vit au même moment Alec bougeait ainsi que ses gardes et immobilisaient le loup.

- Vous avez réussis, comment avez-vous fait ?

- Je ne sais pas… j'ai du mal à me concentrer…

Tous les gardes étaient réunis auprès de Aro, la section d'Alec venait juste d'arriver suivit de celles de Félix.

- Les loup-garou ont pris la fuite, ainsi que le vampire qui contrôlait nos esprits, annonça Aro.

Ce dernier avait l'air exténué, quant à Caïus il était furieux.

- Pour le moment, nous nous contenter de ramener les blessés et ensuite nous tiendrons une réunion à ce sujet, car il est évident que nous n'allons pas laisser des loup-garou se balader librement dans le monde.

Alors que les gardes prenaient en charge les blessés, Alec vit le corps inanimé de Jane, poussant un cri d'effroi, il se précipita vers elle.

Alizéa regardait le nombre de blessés avec parmi eux Jane et Démétri. Ce dernier qui voulait tant prendre sa revanche contre les loups à finalement était mis à terre par les loup-garou. Il serait certainement le premier à se précipiter pour les traquer dans le monde entier. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Afton qui avait l'air mal en point:

- C'était une vrai guerre mentale…

Il passa sa mains sur son front et se releva:

- Aro veut qu'on l'attende dans la salle des trônes…

Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Alizéa se décida à entamer la conversation avec Afton:

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes un vampire ?

- 200 ans, c'est Chelsea qui m'a trouvé et elle m'a transformé. Elle faisait déjà partie des Volturi à l'époque, quand Aro s'est aperçut de mon don il m'a immédiatement mis dans sa garde personnelle;

- Vous ne regrettez pas….

- Regrettez ? Non, enfin à l'époque j'étais marié à une femme que je croyais aimé ont a eus une petite fille, mais quand j'ai rencontré Chelsea ce fut comme une révélation, j'ai tout quitté pour elle.

- Donc vous restez ici pour être avec Chelsea ?

- Oui, et puis de toute manière qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de mon éternité ?

Telle était la question pour Alizéa, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être un soldat au service de Aro, même son amour pour Alec n'était pas assez fort pour qu'elle reste à Volterra. Afton l'observait silencieusement, puis décida de reprendre la parole:

- Tu te demandes si tu fais le bon choix ? Je ne peux pas t'aider mais sache une chose sur Alec: Sa sœur passe avant tout même avant toi… Je n'aime pas Jane mais elle est possessive et fera tout pour t'éloigner d'Alec et elle y arrivera et tu sais pourquoi ? Alec est tout simplement incapable de vivre sans être dirigé ou contrôlé d'une façon ou d'une autre par Jane.

Jane regardait son frère se précipiter vers elle. Finalement cette attaque de loup-garou n'avais pas eus seulement des mauvais côtés. Son frère revenait à elle. Elle n'avait rien contre Alizéa mais cette fille débarque dans sa vie, lui vole l'attention de ses maîtres et non contente d'avoir fait cela elle l'a séparait de son frère. Mais Jane savait que quoiqu'il arrive Alec reviendrait toujours vers elle, il avait besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin de lui. L'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre.

- Jane! Est-ce que ça va ?

- A…Alec j'ai tellement eus peur… Je ne veux pas te perdre

- On est vivant Jane ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien….

Jane sourit à elle-même, elle était une bonne comédienne et aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait elle ferait tout pour retenir l'attention de son frère

Félix observa la scène se déroulant entre Jane et Alec de loin.

- C'est une bonne comédienne, fit Démétri

- Non, c'est une mauvais comédienne: tu as déjà vu Jane en jeune fille fragile et éplauré toi ? Alec est vraiment aveugle!

Démétri haussa les épaules, Félix avait raison mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait le plus pour l'instant…

- Ces sales clébards….

Félix éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai qu'ils t'on mis la raclée de ta vie, en plus tu fais partit des blessés qui ont été comptabilisés…

- Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas blessés, et s'ils avaient combattus loyalement j'aurais pu…

- Tu n'étais pas blessé, juste assommé, pouffa Félix, et si tu t'attends à avoir des ennemis loyaux tu peux toujours attendre la St Glinglin, ils avaient un avantage ils l'ont utilisés, fin de l'histoire…

- Ils avaient l'avantage mais on a gagné, rétorqua Démétri.

- Pas grâce à toi en tout cas…

- Et tu crois que tu as peut-être contribués à la victoire toi ?

- Moi au moins je ne me suis pas fait assommé…

- Et c'est pas une raison suffisante pour te parader comme un coq!

C'est sur ces paroles que Démétri se leva et partit rejoindre Alec sans un regard pour Félix qui affichait un sourire moqueur.

Lorsque Démétri arriva vers lui Alec leva la tête vers ce dernier:

- On dirait que tu viens de subir le défaite du siècle…

- Quelle déduction Sherlock Holmes, sans compter que ma fierté aussi en a pris un sacré coup. Jane n'est pas avec toi ? Je croyais qu'elle était blessé ?

- Ils l'ont emmené dans le château, elle était en état de choc. Il va falloir que j'aille l'a rejoindre, elle a besoin de moi.

- Et pour Alizéa ?

Alec souleva un sourcil l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- Que vas-tu faire pour elle ? Demanda Démétri

- Alizéa n'est pas ma priorité, elle n'était même pas sur le champ de bataille. Il faut que je m'occupe de Jane.

- Donc tu ne veux plus voir Alizéa ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, s'énerva Alec, et de toute façon elle reste au château non ? Alors je pourrais l'a voir quand je veux.

Alizéa était tranquillement debout devant la fenêtre et réouvrit les yeux quand la conversation entre Alec et Démétri fut terminé. Elle continuerait d'être au côté d'Alec mais si les choses ne changeaient pas, elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

* * *

**Tout d'abord un grand désolée pour le retard. Vraiment je m'excuse et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même si la bagarre se termine en queue de poisson. Dans ce chapitre j'ai juste voulu montré un aspect plus psychologique des personnages. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussis mais comme me l'a fait remarquer une lectrice mes personnes manquent effectivement de psychologie et de caractère, surtout Alizéa. Toutes les critiques sont acceptés alors si vous avez une remarque qu'elle soit négative ou positive** **n'hésitez pas.**

**Au sujet des défauts de cette fanfic, il est vrai que je pourrais les corriger mais cette histoire est la première que j'écrie et publie c'est pour ça que je préfère l'a garder comme elle est, afin de bien voir quels genres d'erreurs je fais; elles seront prise en compte pour l'écriture d'une autre fanfic.**

**Après avoir finit cette fanfic, je ferais surtout des One-Shot sur les personnages secondaires dans Twilight, d'ailleurs j'aimerais organiser un concour mais je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre…**

**Eldarien:** **Pour répondre à tes question, les Volturi s'en sont pris aux filles semi-vampires car ils trouvaient qu'elles étaient contre nature mais aussi un danger pour eux étant donné le fait qu'elles peuvent se reproduire et passé plus inaperçu chez les humains que les Volturi. Je m'excuse vraiment pour les fautes, c'est vrai que je suis étourdie et ne t'inquiète pas cette fanfiction je l'a finirait peu importe le temps que ça me prend. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!**

**Babs:** **Ta review m'a bien fait rigoler, ne t'inquiète pas-tu n'as pas perdu ta dignité, moi aussi je me met souvent dans cet état là quand je lis des fanfic avec des personnages masculins que j'adore.**

**lolotte:** **Renata ? J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu penses que c'est elle ? C'est plutôt Joachim ou une de ses progénitures, à toi de deviner. Et je suis ravi que tu apprécies Alec dans ma fic, je me demande quelle image il t'a renvoyé dans ce chapitre… Et oui ma fic à 1an, comme quoi j'en ais mis du temps à l'a faire mais mine de rien c'est tout un boulot.**

**Hachiko:** **C'est vrai que le précédent chapitre n'était pas top et je ne sais pas si tu trouveras que celui-ci est mieux. Je pense en tout cas qu'il est beaucoup mieux que le précédent.**

**lysbeth****: Et voilà ton vœux exaucé, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, merci pour tes encouragements.**

**Clarissa Jas:** **Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, Alizéa était le prénom d'un personnage de film dont j'ai oublié ( c'est peut-être dans Cœur de Dragon) et j'ai adoré le personnage à cause de son prénom, c'est idiot non ? Mais à l'époque j'avais 7 ou 8ans… Merci pour ta review.**


	19. Epilogue

_POV omnicient_

_Une semaine plus tard_

- !

Félix se redressa et ricana.

- Je crois que ta sœur va beaucoup mieux Alec…

Un éclat de rire sucré et enfantin retentit, puis les hurlements retentirent à nouveau. Démétri grogna de mécontentement, depuis sa défaite, il était d'une humeur maussade.

- Faite le taire…. J'en ai marre d'entendre ses hurlements de chiens battus!

Peu après la bataille les Volturi n'avaient laissé aucuns survivants chez les loups, mis à part leurs leader, Jason. Etant donné qu'il avait formé des alliances avec des vampires et qu'il était au courant de la plupart des planques où se cachait son espèce, il ne pouvait-être tué directement. Quant à le mère d'Alizéa elle s'était faite saigner par un vampire durant la bataille.

- Alors tu as annoncé la mort de sa mère à Alizéa? Demanda Félix

- Oui, soupira Alec, mais ça l'a laissé de marbre….

- C'est plutôt compréhensible…

- Oui, de toute manière je n'aurais pas su quoi si elle avait fondu en larme, je crois qu'elle est dépassé par les évènements… et puis elle a du mal à accepter le fait que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Jane.

Démétri soupira et prit la parole:

- Alec, tu peux bien admettre que ces derniers jour, tu l'as négligé, non?

- Elle pouvait se passer de ma présence, non? Jane a participé à la bataille et à faillit être tué, elle avait plus besoin de moi que Alizéa!

- C'est vraiment inutile d'essayer d'argumenter avec toi, mais sache que si tu délaisses Alizéa, elle ira voir ailleurs.

- Elle ne le fera pas, s'écria Alec avec colère.

- Et pourquoi donc ? S'enquit Félix

- Parce que c'est comme ça, elle à moi et à personne d'autre!

- Si tu commences à agir comme ça avec elle, tu l'as perdra très rapidement. Dit Félix

- Et pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était malheureuse non plus!

- Très bien, laisse moi te faire un bref topo de ces derniers jours: A chaque fois que vous essayez de passer du temps ensembles et seuls, il ne s'est pas passé une minute sans que Jane vous interromps…

- Et alors Félix, en quoi cela te gêne-t-il ?

La voix de Jane avait retentit, douce et enfantine;

- Il me semble que mon frère sait ce qu'il fait non? Nous avons le droit de passer du temps ensemble. Ce combat avec les loups m'a fait sentir à quel point je pouvais être vulnérable, je suis passé si près de la mort, j'ai besoin du soutient de mon frère!

Jane adressa un sourire qui se voulait timide à Alec, elle s'avança vers lui et pris sa main dans la sienne:

- Tu as toujours été là pour moi, alors si tu veux passer un peu de temps avec Alizéa, ça ne me dérange pas.

Alec soupira et sortit de la pièce. Jane se tourna ver Félix et Démétri.

- Ne vous avisez pas de vous mettre en travers de mon chemin, siffla-telle.

Elle sortit calmement de la pièce, Félix et Démétri échangèrent un regard.

- J'ai l'impression d'être revenu quelques semaines plus tôt ou Jane pouvait contrôler Alec.

- Ne m'en parle pas, Félix, il ne vaut mieux pas s'en mêler.

Alizéa se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre des quartiers d'Alec, ces dernières semaines elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seule, bien que Félix et Démétri aient tenté de lui remonter le moral, elle trouvait que sa vie était devenue fade et sans intérêt. Ses pensées remontèrent jusqu'à Alec, était-elle amoureuse de lui? Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle avait des sentiments naissant depuis plusieurs semaine pour lui, mais on ne pouvait pas encore dire que c'était l'amour avec un grand A. Elle le connaissait trop peu pour ça, bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était arrogant et complètement asocial avec des tendances sadiques mais elle s'était toujours dit que sa sœur avait une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Elle entendit Alec arrivé avant même qu'il ne tourne la poignée de sa porte. Une seconde plus tard il se tenait sur le seuil et prit la parole.

- L'affaire des loup-garou à été résolus, Jason a avoué où se trouvait leurs planque et sa collaboration avec les roumains, dont on a aucune idée de où ils se cachent.

- Vous allez les poursuives ?

- Non, on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'ils rameutent les Cullen…

- Les Cullen ?

- Des vampires se nourrissant exclusivement de sang animal.

Cette déclaration arracha une grimace à Alizéa, depuis qu'elle était vampire son alimentation a été faite uniquement d'humains et dans son esprit de nouveau né il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée qu'il existait une alternative à son régime alimentaire. Le sang humain était devenu comme une drogue pour elle, et si elle le pouvait elle passerait des journées entières à vider des humains. Elle sentit la main d'Alec se posait doucement sur la sienne, un frisson traversa son corps entier à ce contact.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé de côté mais Jane était mal en point…

- Je comprend, dit Alizéa.

Son regard exprimait tout l'inverse, il était étincelant de colère. Alec l'a regarda d'un air malicieux et remonta sa main lentement sur la clavicule et se pencha pour l'embrasse. Le baiser attisa le désir d'Alizéa elle attira Alec vers elle et glissa sa main sous son chemisier, Alec gémit à ce contact et déboutonna lentement le chemisier d'Alizéa et dégrafa rapidement son soutien-gorge, alors que Alizéa commencer elle aussi à déboutonner le chemisier d'Alec, ce dernier l'a plaqua rapidement sur le sol et enleva lui-même sa chemise et continuèrent leurs caresses.

Quelques heures plus tard Alizéa était tranquillement blottis contre la poitrine d'Alec, ce dernier avait placé une de ses main sur son intimité l'a faisant gémir doucement chaque fois qu'il l'a caressait.

- Pour une première fois, c'était…

Les mots ne venait pas à Alizéa, Alec accentua la pression sur son intimité l'a faisant à nouveau gémir. Il passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux puis murmura doucement: « je t'aime »

_Six mois plus tard_

Alizéa avait pris une décision, ce fut après la torture que Jane lui avait lancé quand elle a osé dire à Alec que sa sœur prenait trop de place dans leurs vie. Effectivement il n'y avait que lorsque qu'elle avait des rapports sexuel avec Alec qu'elle pouvait avoir une vrai conversation , le reste du temps quand elle essayé de lui parlé elle avait droit aux commentaires sarcastique de Jane même si ce n'était pas à elle qu'elle s'adressait.

Ces derniers mois Jane était devenu un véritable parasite et avait engendré pas mal de disputes entre Alizéa et Alec. Et plus le temps passait et plus ça empirait, bien qu'Alizéa ait même tenté de rendre jaloux Alec en sortant Avec Félix, cela n'avait fait que dégrader la situation. Elle avait alors toléré la présence de Jane jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose et dise ce qu'elle pense de tout ça à Alec. Ce dernier avait été bléssé par ses paroles et en avait parlé à jane qui l'a immédiatement vengé.

- Etes-vous sûr de vouloir faire ça Alizéa?

La voix mielleuse de Aro avait retentit, il avait tout fait pour convaincre Alizéa de rester mais cela avait été un échec, il ne pouvait pas exclure Jane.

- Oui, c'est la meilleure solution je pense.

Aro l'a regarda d'un air pensif et lui sourit.

- Promettez-nous de nous rendre visite au moin une fois tout les 50 ans.

- Je vous le promet, comme ça je pourrais voir si Alec est resté le même larbin!

- C'est très triste, d'autant plus que Félix et Démétri sont en mission et tu ne pourras pas leurs dire au-revoir. Vous voulez, je suppose parler à Alec?

- Oui, je ne peux plus supporter cette situation, j'ai essayé d'être compréhensive mais rien n'y a fait.

- Bien, j'espère vous revoir un jour...

Alizea hocha la tête en direction de Aro et sortit de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de dire au revoir à Caïus et Marcus elle avait eu que très peu de lien avec ces derniers, elle était surtout triste de ne pouvoir dire au revoir à Félix et Démétri qui avait été ses seuls vrai amis au cour de ses derniers mois.

- Alors tu me quittes ?

- Alec...

Jane éclata de rire.

- Mon pauvre frère tu t'es bien fait avoir, elle est juste jalouse du lien que nous partageons et elle veut te forcer à choisir...

Jane souriait alors que la colère éclairait les yeux d'Alec, Alizea rétorqua froidement:

- Non Jane, je ne peut le forcer à choisir... Alec est bien trop faible pour faire des choix dans sa vie.

Le sourire de Jane disparut, Alec était à présent crispait par la rage:

- Je ne suis pas faible...

- Ah! Vraiment, c'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné ses derniers mois, le coupa Alizea, ou peut-être que c'est ta soeur qui est trop faible pour...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une douleur fulgurante l'a traversa, chaque fibre de son être l'a faisait haleter de douleur. Cette douleur était tellement forte qu'elle en était indescriptible. Elle entendit vaguement un rire froid puis un cri de colère. Tout d'un coup la douleur s'arrêta comme si elle n'avait jamais été présente. Alizea cligna des yeux, Jane avait disparut, seul Alec était encore présent l'a regardant d'un air attristé.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Je ne sais plus quoi pensé Alec, tu m'as carrément délaissé pour Jane et tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

- C'est ma soeur, c'est normal...

- Non Alec, tu m'as traité comme si j'étais la dernière roue de la charette, comme si je ne comptais pas...

Alec l'a regarda un long moment le visage inexpressif. Puis une détermination apparut dans son regard, il s'approcha d'Alizea et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était passionnel et voulait tout dire. Mais Alizea au bout d'un moment repoussa Alec:

- Tu n'es pas prêt Alec, et je suis un jeune vampire. Je ne veux pas rester dans ce château pour toujours, je veux voyager et voir des choses extraordinaire, visiter des pays. Je ne peux pas rester cloîtré ici avec cette ambiance que ta soeur prend un malin plaisir à créer.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Mais je ne te dis pas "Adieux"..., murmura-t-elle

Laissant Alec en état de choc derrière elle, alors que la lune était pleine Alizea quitta lentement Volterra, en s'attardant dans les rues de la ville qu'elle n'avait que très peu visité. Elle souriait à la nuit, non décidément, un jour elle reviendrait.

POV Alec

Elle était partit mais pas définitivement. C'était la première fois que je ressentais une telle douleur. Alizea m'a fait connaître l'amour pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècle mais aussi la tristesse. Mais elle avait raison je n'étais pas encore prêt à vivre ma propre vie en mettant Jane de côté. Est-ce une faiblesse ? Peut-être mais c'est ça qu'il y a de beau avec l'éternité, cette histoire pour moi était loin d'être terminé, elle était le commencement de quelque chose, de quoi je ne saurais dire, mais une chose est sûre les choses vont changer à partir de maintenant. Je tenais sincèrement à Alizea et sa présence dans cette ville avec moi était un fait acquis qui ne pouvait-être remis en cause. Mais j'ai compris au moins une chose: ne jamais considérer un fait établit comme un fait acquis.

Je reverrais Alizea un jour et même si elle ne revenait pas j'irais moi-même à sa recherche et l'a ramènerais de gré ou de force, nous appartenons l'un à l'autre et ça personne ne peut nous l'enlever.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Je sais la fin n'est pas terrible et j'espère qu'elle ne vous paraitra pas bâclée (surtout au niveau des loups) car j'ai vraiment travaillé dessus., et vous pouvez me dire qu'elle est carrément nulle. Je l'ai faite ainsi car je voulais donné un certain caractère à Alizea, car elle manque vraiment de psychologie. Je voulais en faire quelqu'un d'indépendant. je comprendrais que vous soyez déçus par cette fin même si je suis certaine que certains d'entre vous s'y attendaient un peu. J'ai adoré écrire cette fanfic même si je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de constant concernant les mises à jour, mais même si parfois j'étais découragée et que je voulais arrêter cette fic, le fait de me souvenir que j'avais des lecteurs qui attendaient la suite et qui prenaient la peine de mettre des reviews pour m'encourager, m'empêcher tout abandons. Et même si j'ai mis du temps à finir cette fanfic, je suis vraiment fière de l'avoir terminer.**

**Elle a beaucoup de défauts et d'incohérence mais elle reste mon "bébé" et j'en suis fière malgré tout après tout je n'ai jamais prétendu être un auteur de talent et effectivement j'ai beaucoup de progrès à faire.**

**Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui m'ont encouragé avec des reviews, c'est vraiment grâce à vous que j'ai pu finir cette fic.**

**En parlant de review, j'en ai reçu une de... euh... QDEDFG pour qui je répondrais:**

**1- Apprend à lire**

**2- Je t'emmerde (je sais c'est grossier)**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**auelie: On est d'accord sur le même point: Alizea manque de caractère, en espèrant que la suite te plaise.**

**anonyme: Merci pour tes encouragements!**

**Ju: Je suis contente de t'avoir inspiré pour ta fanfic, et puis je trouve l'acteur qui joue Alec vraiment beau. Pour la relation j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçus en c'est vrai qu'elle est trop fraîche mais elle a fait un sacré bon en arrière. Je suis vraiment désolée si la fin ne te plait pas.**

**Emeline Sorensen: J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'énerveras pas trop :) c'est une fiction mais on a le droit de trouver que certains personnages sont très énervants.**

**lolotte: Merci de m'avoir suivit depuis le début, j'espère vraiment que cette fin ne te décevra pas. Tes reviews vont me manquer.**

**laura: Merci pour ta review et apparement belleedwardloves n'est pas la seule cruche dans son genre visiblement. Oui il y pas mal de fautes et quand je relis les anciens chapitres parfois je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller me pendre :). Mais bon je suis très inattentive aussi**

**clems dionne black: J'adore tes hypothèses, concernant les quileutes j'ai pas d'inspirations du tout. Merci pour tes compliments**

**Vampirette: Effectivement j'ai relu les chapitre et l'alternance des POV est assez mal faite, on voit que je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise. merci pour ta review.**

**astasia: Tu es quelqu'un de compréhensif avec Alec :)j'espère que tu comprendras le choix d'Alizea, merci pour ta review.**

**Eldarien: Eh oui! L'épilogue a mis du temps à arriver, j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop déçu, merci beaucoup pour tout tes encouragements.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragés, et à tout ceux qui ont lu mon histoire, si vous avez des questions à poser n'hésitez pas. Pour les anonymes, si vous êtes suffisamment nombreux, après un délai de deux mois je répondrais à toutes les questions (s'il y en a ) en faisant un chapitre à part.**

**Et encore une fois merci pour tous vos encouragements.**


	20. Note

_**Note**_ :

Je tenais juste à vous dire à tous un grand merci, et je confirme qu'il n'y aura pas de suite mais je compte écrire une autre fic Twilight en deux chapitre sur le couple Afton/Chelsea.

Je précise que ça faisait un bon moment que j'étais absente, disons que je ne suis plus au lycée et j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour moi donc je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à toute les reviews. Sans compté que j'ai eu un petit problème avec mon compte .

Par ailleurs cette histoire est en cour de réécriture, au début comme c'était ma première fanfic je voulais l'a laissé telle qu'elle était mais en l'a relisant mes cheveux se sont dréssés sur la tête face aux fautes, cela dit je ne changerais rien à l'histoire. Il est possible aussi que je demande l'aide d'un bêta. Mais je laisserais en ligne les réponses aux reviews.

Merci encore une fois à tous de m'avoir soutenu.


End file.
